Burial Ground
by yesterdaysmaybe
Summary: Legend tells of a lost village in Egypt, spirited away in a storm because of a curse. It is said the whole village was sacrificed to hell to end the reign of a cold, cruel pharaoh... The Crimson King. Yugi Mutou, a young aspiring photographer, thinks nothing of these stories. Until the day he met the Crimson King himself... Atemu. And he wants Yugi. YxA
1. From Blue Skies To Black Forever

_**Greetings my friend friends! And welcome to another story! This is on that's been on my mind for quite some time! And I'm pleased to present to you our first chapter! So sit back, relax and enjoy the show! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: From Blue Skies To Black Forever**_

 _ **Click. Look left. Click. Look down. Click. No-need the flash here. Adjust setting. Click-flash. Perfect image. Yugi wiped the sweat from his brow with the blue handkercheif in his pocket as he adjusted the camera in his hand. This was his job to do, and he had to make sure every image was perfect. He checked the screen on the back of the camera and smiled proudly at his work. The first photo was of the south wall of the temple, covered in decorative hieroglyphics depicting the gods. The sun's rays had cast just the right shadows on the stone to give the picture an ethereal feel. The next picture had been of the hallway leading down in to the depths of the temple. The first image was alright-you could see what it was supposed to be. But the light was too low. Then again he did kind of like the effect it gave; A temple leading to black eternity... Hm. The third picture, where he had used the flash, was of the same hallway, and it was awesome. The flash bounced off of the walls in just the right way, showing the hieroglyphs in perfect rendition, and the fading light effect made the hall seem longer than it really was. Actually, if he thought about it, he decided he liked both. Now which ones would they use? " Yugi!"**_

 _ **" Coming Grandpa!" The nineteen year old called. Yugi put his handkercheif back in to his pocket and jogged out of the temple in to the unforgiving Egyptian sun. The elderly old man smiled through his grey mustache and beard at his grandson with pride as he held up the camera for him to see. " Wanna see what I got?"**_

 _ **" Of course! After all, you'll need a stern critic if you want to enter photography school." He teased. Yugi laughed and rolled his eyes.**_

 _ **" Then I can't ask you. You keep saying you like all my pictures."**_

 _ **" Because I do." The old man complimented, taking the digital camera from his hands to scroll through the new images. " Yugi, these are wonderful!" The old man boasted. Yugi pushed his golden bangs from his face and scoffed playfully.**_

 _ **" There! Right there! See? I can't ask you to critique me; You're biased!"**_

 _ **" And proud of it!" The old man quipped. Yugi laughed at his grandfather's playful tone, silently wishing moments like these could last forever. His name was Yugi Mutou. His grandfather, Dr. Solomon Mutou was an archaeologist, and their current mission was to help unearth a new set of temples that had reccently been unearthed. Speculation was that these ruins had been buried by a massive sandstorm or an earthquake. That was for his grandfather and the others to discover. Yugi's job was to document everything they found with his camera. And, if the images were good enough, they just might be published in the next National Geographic issue, according to his grandpa. Yugi had nearly burst out of his own skin in excitement. Going on tours around the world was not unusual for Yugi. Helping the diggers uncover hidden treasures was a ritual he and his grandfather shared every year during the summers he had off of school. He had just graduated last year. Valedictorian, no less. The old man had sat at the front of the crowd, crying proud tears of joy from his plum colored eyes as his grandson had read his speech. But this wasn't something he wanted to just be a hobby anymore. No, he wanted to make a career out of this. He had been the school's photojournalist-something to add to his college credits, and now he was using this trip to garner himself more experience. And, if his pictures did indeed get published, then he was one giant step closer to becoming an officially licensed photographer.**_

 _ **Then he could always travel, and document everything he saw.**_

 _ **Last year during the summer he had gone to Peru to help excavate some ancient jungle ruins. The pictures he had of those were tucked away in his artist's portfolio to use for his studies. They had found some incredible underwater ruins around there, too. And Yugi had heavily lamented that he didn't have a camera capable of filming underwater to capture those breathtaking images. Once he graduated from college, his grandpa promised THAT to be his graduation present. He could hardly wait. He was brought back to the present as his grandfather pat him on the shoulder and handed his camera back to him. " These are great, Yugi. Why don't you take a break for now? You've been out here all morning. I'll call you if we find anything new." Normally, Yugi would have insisted he stay for the new find. But the sun was hot, his skin felt like it was melting, the sand itched his hands from brushing the grains away from photographic surfaces, and the heat was making him drowsy.**_

 _ **" Okay, Grandpa. But call me if you find anything!"**_

 _ **" Will do!" The old man chirped. Yugi jogged back to their base camp and used his time wisely. He stripped off his dirty clothes and scrubbed himself as clean as he could manage in the camp's small shower area. Twenty minutes later he exited the shower and donned a fresh set of clothes: A black long-sleeved shirt covered his lightly muscled torso. He slung a grey vest through his arms and over his shoulders. Black jeans and a studded black belt finished off the attire. True, black was the WORST thing to wear in the heat, but it couldn't be helped. Until laundry day ( Which was 2 days away) these were the only remaining clean clothes he had, next to his pajamas. Yugi picked up his brush and set about untangling his hair, which was an impossible cause form day one. His hair spiked upwards in a dark array of black, the ends tipped in purple. Golden lighting-bolt shaped bangs framed a face younger than his years. Despite being nineeen, many would guess him about fourteen. Large amethyst eyes stared out from thick black lashes and his skin was permanently pale. He had sunburned horribly in Florida when he was eleven, and ever since then it seemed his skin had developed a repellant to the sun. He never tanned, to matter how much time he spent out there. He could turn lobster red, but overnight his skin would simply pale out again. His height was nothing impressive; An average five foot-seven was where he stood. Though he supposed, it was better than before. Until the tenth grade, he only ever stood at five-two and a half. It wasn't until just these past couple of years that he finally managed to grow in to his body somewhat.**_

 _ **His youthful appearance and kind nature endeared him to seemingly all the girls ( And even some boys) in school. His grandfather had heavily instilled the manners of a gentleman in him during his education, and he was always willing to hold open a door for someone, pick up a fallen book or help to carry a heavy burden whether asked or not. Guys called him " Cutie." Girls referred to him as " Precious." All endearments aside, his name was Yugi, if you please. He picked up his small dark brown leather backpack and carefully inspected it's contents. His flashlight was in there, tossed carelessly in the corner of the bag. Yugi took the small light and decided to clip the square light to his vest pocket. He tested the light once. Still good. He checked the bag again. The spare batteries were there. Good. His snacks he had packed earlier were there. Only five granola bars. But he hadn't had the need to touch them since he packed them last week. They should be fine. A small medical kit jingled in his back pack as he shifted the material. Wherever they went, Grandpa always insisted on a medical kit. And those little kits had ended up helping out a lot in past digs. In Paris, when he was thirteen, Yugi had fallen through some rotted debris in an old catacomb they had been exploring. Had Grandpa not had his kit, Yugi's leg might have been permanently damaged.  
**_

 _ **And last but not least, his camera rested in the inside pocket of the pack, tucked away in the safest place, along with the batteries. So far he had everything...no, wait! His water bottle! Yugi checked around his tent. Ah, under the cot. Yugi picked up the green plastic container and walked to the makeshift well near the custodian's tent. A few pumps from the metal handle had cool fresh water pouring in to his bottle. There. " Yo, Yuge'!" Yugi's head lifted up and he smiled as a head of messy blonde hair poked through the tent, followed by long, lanky limbs and warm honey-brown eyes.**_

 _ **" Hey, Joey!" Joey swatted the tent door shut and hopped over to the bed. He sat down, his abrupt weight bouncing them both. Yugi took in his appearance with a small smile. He was wearing an officer's uniform today. Joseph Wheeler-or Joey as he preferred, was only a year older than him, and he was Yugi's very best friend. The two met in middle school, and back then, Joey had been something of a bully. He picked on those smaller than him. ( And at a height of five foot eleven, there were few who weren't.) Yugi had been one of those kids. Until one day at school, a bigger and badder bully named Ushio started making trouble. Joey got caught in a scuffle, and Yugi leapt in to help him without a second thought. He knew back then he probably shouldn't have bothered. But Yugi always had a kind and compassionate heart. He didn't like seeing others in pain. Not even Joey. After the incident, the two became best friends and have remained so for years. Now school was over, and each had their own paths to walk.**_

 _ **Yugi's dream was to become a professional photographer. Joey wanted to do more. He enlisted in the Domino Police recruitment academy last year, taking courses every day after school. He had graduated school last year and then taken to the academy full time. He was made an official officer just six months ago. When he heard Yugi and Solomon were going to be a part of such a historical dig, he begged his superiors to allow him to come. And this was a good advantage as Solomon was looking to hire a body guard to watch over them and help secure the dig site. Joey's head officer could hardly argue it would be a rich learning experience in itself. So with penned letters of recommendation handed in by Yugi, Solomon and even Dr. Hawkins, Joey was given the ok to come to Egypt with them. And he had been a welcome partner to have on the trip. True to his word, he stood guard outside their tent at night, only taking to sleeping from when the sun rose to the early afternoon. From there he paroled the dig site-which was surprisingly taxing. Joey had already detained a couple of thieves caught stealing some unearthed antiques to sell, broken up three fights among the diggers and cargo curriers, helped an injured worker when he fell from a ladder and twisted his ankle, and his most constant job was keeping unauthorized members of the media from the site, as news of the dig had already made global news.**_

 _ **Anyone else might had dropped dead from exhaustion. But Joey continued to work. Yugi supposed he was the only one capable, as he's always had a seemingly boundless well of energy. Just give him a nap and some food, and Joey acted like he could take on the world. Joey brushed the bangs from his eyes and rubbed a hand along his neck. " Man, it's hot as hell out there. What's with all the black?" The twenty year old asked, waving a hand at Yugi's attire. Yugi raised his eyebrows pointedly.**_

 _ **" I could ask you the same thing, Officer." He teased, eyeing the short-sleeved blue button down, black slacks, his belt equipped with his gun, flashlight, magazines for his gun, a notebook and last but not least, poking the shiny, shield-like badge on his friends chest which read; DCPD; Domino City Police Department. Under the initials was his badge number-4815-and name under J. Wheeler. Heavy black boots rested on his feet. " What's with the get-up?" Normally, Joey would refrain from going out in uniform, content to just wear jeans and a t-shirt. Joey rolled his eyes and waved a hand dismissively.**_

 _ **" Ah, I got nothi'n else ta wear 'til laundry day." Yugi hummed and nodded down to himself.**_

 _ **" Same." He said. Joey smiled.**_

 _ **" Besides, since I got my uniform on, maybe you can take my picture. I mainly brought it along cuz the guys want a shot of me in Domino's P.D uniform at the dig site. You game?" Yugi smiled brightly. It sounded fun, and he would definitely want to save a copy for himself as a memento later.**_

 _ **" Sure!" Not hesitating, the two stood up from the cot and headed outside. The Egyptian sun glared harshly in their eyes. Squinting Yugi and Joey both donned a pair of black sunglasses from her harsh rays. Better.**_

 _ **" So ah, where you want me?" Yugi looked around and then pointed behind Joey. A few yards away stood a tall pillar, etched all around with hieroglyphics. The paint had faded and the writing was worn, but to Yugi it only heightened the stone's beauty. The two jogged over to the spot ad Joey trotted over to the structure as Yugi adjusted his camera's settings.**_

 _ **" There. Lean against the pillar, Joey!" He called. Joey did as he was told, leaning against the stone. He propped one leg up slightly on the pillar as he crossed his arms, his sunglasses twinkling in the light and his lips pulled up in a smirk. Very cool. Yugi knelt down and angled his camera and snapped a couple of pictures. " Stay there." He instructed. Joey didn't change his pose or his expression. Yugi stepped closer, then snapped a picture of Joey closer from the chest on up. " Great! You look awesome!" He praised.**_

 _ **" Yeah?" He asked excitedly. Yugi turned so that Joey could look on the digital screen to see his photos. Yugi scrolled though them for Joey to see, and he chuckled. " Nice. Wait'll the guys get a load of this!" he said, laughing.**_

 _ **" And it's proof that you were apart of actual history." Yugi quipped. Joey nodded once and let his eyes sweep over the area. The tall pillars-some carved in to man/jackal hybrids, some pillars wrapped in ankhs. And then most with aged, crumbling hieroglyphics. But it was said that the true treasure was below the surface.**_

 _ **" Hey, Yuge'? What's all this about anyway? I don't think anyone actually told me. All I know is we're looking for some dead guy...?" He asked. Yugi hummed and nodded, placing his hands on his hips.**_

 _ **" Yeah. It's the city of Kul-Elna we're looking for. And a king. See, the legend says that there was once a powerful Pharaoh, but he was cold and cruel to his people. History knows him as ' The Crimson King' because of how much bloodshed there was during his reign-and most of it from him. Stories say this man would execute you just for looking at him." He emphasized. Joey shuddered and crossed his arms in front of himself, feeling a chill despite the hot weather.**_

 _ **" Jesus." He mumbled. Yugi nodded encouragingly.**_

 _ **" I know, right? Now, the story goes that there was a resistance group fighting for freedom in the small town of Kul-Elna. Supposedly, the Pharaoh came to this town himself, armed with only his personal guard to take down the village-period. So they get there-and this is where it gets weird... During the battle, a storm blows in and when the dust cleared, the town-and the people including the Crimson King...were gone." He finished, dramatically swiping his hands in front of him. Joey's jaw dropped.**_

 _ **" Wha?!"**_

 _ **" Yeah. Now there are two theories to this; Legend says that a powerful sorcerer cursed the land and the people, to end the war. That he whisked them all away to hell." He said, rolling his eyes. Apparently, like most others, Yugi thought of this as pure fantasy. Joey was inclined to agree. There was no such thing as magic. Everyone knew that. Probably just a folklorist out to rally some hype to the story. Clearing his throat, Yugi continued. " The second version, more likely than not, an earthquake hit the area and due to the ground's unstable foundation, the earth under the town opened up a natural sinkhole-which would have gotten much bigger in the earthquake. The town collapses and gets buried by the disaster as a result." He said, offering a nonchalant shrug. " Regardless of the situation, our mission is the same; Find the lost city, and maybe even the crimson king himself. This dig is such a big deal because up 'til now, the legend of Kul-Elna has only ever been that; A legend. Never before has there been tangible proof of this place. The king, yes. You can find writings about him in the tomb of Seth the 1st."**_

 _ **" How?!" Joey asked breathlessly, completely taken in by now by the lore of the city and the importance of the dig. Yugi smiled mischievously.**_

 _ **" Because Pharaoh Seth the 1st and the Crimson King were cousins." He said slyly. For the second time, Joey's jaw dropped. " When the king disappeared and never came back, his cousin Seth ascended the throne and became a great pharaoh in his own right. He married a common woman named Kisara and they bore five children. His line was one of the most successful in Egyptian history. Once we find the city and the mummies we're bound to find there, all we gotta do is look for one that's decked in gold or fine linen as a marker, then compare the mummy's DNA to Seth's mummy which is currently in the Cairo Museum. A match means a pharaoh." Yugi said, concluding his story. Joey blew out a heavy breath and ran a hand through his hair.**_

 _ **" Well, Damn! No wonder everyone's so excited about this! And those robbers I caught the other day probably knew all of this, too. If any of these artifacts they've dug up are proven to belong to this lost city, then one piece would make a fortune!" He exclaimed.**_

 _ **" That's right." Yugi said. But there was one more thing on Joey's mind.**_

 _ **" But wait! You keep calling him " The Crimson King" an all. If there's writing about him in his cousin's tomb, then why don't you use it? What's his name?" He asked curiously. Yugi huffed in annoyance.**_

 _ **" That's all the king is known by. His name has been scratched out of the tiles holding his cartouche in his cousin's tomb. No one knows who did it or when or why. But his nickname is written all over the place-and it's been passed down through legend, so we know for sure he was real. We hope that the king's mummy will have a cartouche charm on him. That was common practice for kings-to have their names made in to cartouche charms to wear. The knot symbolizes protection. So if he's wearing his, then another great discovery will be that; The Crimson King's real name."**_

 _ **" Yugi! Yugi!" His head shot up as his name was called. Joey turned around to the voice calling his friend. An elderly man with neatly combed silver hair and bright green eyes waved him over. Dr. Arthur Hawkins, a friend of his grandfather's.**_

 _ **" Yeah?! I'm here!" Arthur ambled over, using his sturdy oak cane to carry himself across the sand to them.  
**_

 _ **" Solomon wanted me to come get you. We've just uncovered a new temple under the sand! Looks like you'll need that camera of yours again." He hinted, smiling. Yugi beamed up at the older man and nodded excitedly.**_

 _ **" Sweet! I wanna see this, too! Walk with me?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded excitedly, his smile threatening to split his face. A temple!**_

 _ **" Sure! Just lemme grab my pack and my batteries. I'll be right there!" Without another word Yugi dashed across the yard to the tent. He hastily stuffed his now-full water bottle in the pack and then picked up his camera. He slipped it over his neck and smiled at the familiar weight. He paused, thinking. Did he need to bring his pack? Probably. It sounded like there were going to be some hours ahead. He knew he needed his water, and he might be grabbing a late dinner, so he just might need those granola bars beforehand. Definitely needed his batteries. If he wasn't going to be taking pictures, then he was definitely going to be filming. The decision was made. Yugi slung his pack over his shoulders, then once it was secure on his back, he raced back outside. The blue sky was clear of any clouds, allowing the sun to blast uninhibited over the dig site. He scrambled down the slope the diggers had created in the earth and hopped over rocks and tools to catch up to his grandfather. He could see it already. The door was uncovered. Large stone snakes guarded the entrance on either side of the temple, the stairs still in good condition. The archway was made of perfectly squared stones, and the yellow stone doors were sealed firmly shut. Hastily Yugi picked up his camera and snapped a couple of photos. One of the door, and other a close-up of a snake statue, taken from the side. The angle showed the sun glinting from it's stone fangs, the shadow of the sun making the serpent both eerie and beautiful. Yugi lowered his camera and walked around to the door.  
**_

 _ **Behind him he could hear Arthur and his Grandfather chatting excitedly, both wondering at how this temple could have remained hidden until now. Yugi looked up at the impressive building, squinting through the sun. Then he faced the door. Out of sheer curiosity he placed a hand on the stone, feeling it's ancient weathered texture. He couldn't wait to get inside. Suddenly, he stumbled. How? Had he stepped on something? This time he felt his knees buckle. He fell to the ground on all fours. He looked around him and his eyes widened in shock. Workers and technicians alike were falling all over themselves. The horses carrying the supply carts neighed loudly and reared on their hind legs in fear. Towers of crates came crashing down. His grandfather fell to the ground, digging his fingers in the sand. Joey clung to a crane machine with one hand, his other held out to the side as he shouted orders going unheard in the earth's ravenous rumble. An earthquake! Now?!**_

 _ **" GRANDPA!" He shouted, his voice barely audible over the rumbling of the earth. He struggled to stand. He suddenly felt like his body weighed a ton. It was so hard to move. The shaking world around him made his eyes hurt as he struggled to look. He shut his eyes. A loud crack sounded close by. Yugi tried to move again. He couldn't. Suddenly he felt the earth give way under him. His eyes flew open as the ground swallowed him whole. He screamed in terror as he fell down in to the black abyss, the bright blue of the sky the last thing he saw before passing out of the world of light...**_

 _ **And in to the darkness.**_

* * *

 _ **Done! So...where did Yugi gooooo? Tune in next time to find out-and as always please R &R and bless your happy happiness!**_


	2. Overdose Delusion

_**Greetings, friendlies! And welcome back to anther chapter of Burial Ground! Yaaaayy! So warning ahead-there is danger afoot and some graphic content. ( Though it's mild in my opinion.) You have been warned. So sit back and enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Overdose Delusion**_

 _ **Slowly, Yugi woke to pain.**_

 _ **He groaned as he sat up, massaging the back of his head. He rolled his sore, stiff shoulders, pinching the bridge of his nose. How long had he been out? He struggled to regain his senses. Where was he? He opened his eyes...and his heart nearly stopped in fear. Nothing. Blackness. Everywhere. Of course. The earthquake at the site must have caused him to become trapped under the earth when he fell! He was trapped! No-stay focused. Relax. Yugi shut his eyes and struggled to calm his rapidly beating heart. He needed to think clearly, not go running around like a chicken with it's head cut off. He stayed like this for some time, sitting alone in the dark. In the cold. Yes, below the earth it would be cold. Yugi was very grateful then for his long sleeves and vest. The air was dead silent around him. Each steadying breath he took sounded like it was as loud as rushing water from a canyon. Slowly, he began to regain himself. First; Asses the situation. Was he hurt? He felt along his body. No pain. He experimentally stretched his limbs and rotated his arms. He rotated his ankles, then slowly he got to his feet. His body was sore from the fall, but nothing appeared to be broken. Good. This told him he mustn't have fallen far from the surface.**_

 _ **Second; Examine his surroundings. Yugi blindly felt on his chest until his finger touched the square flashlight affixed to his vest pocket. He found the button and clicked it on. Whatever he hay have been expecting was far from what sight greeted him. Blackness stretched out before him in a seemingly never ending path. And all around him was a dense fog. Fog? Underground? This thick and dense?! He could hardly see anything even with his flashlight. Maybe something above ground caused this? He wasn't sure. The black abyss and unsettling fog were nearly enough to make him start panicking again. No. Don't go there. Go to step three; The most logical course of action to be taken given what he knows. What did he know? He was underground, his fall wasn't far or else something would have definitely broken. He was under the dig site of the newly discovered temple. So logically, all he should have to do is start walking. He should run in to something whichever direction he took. He needed to find a slope or a climbable surface, make his way to the top, or close enough to it to maybe call for help. He reached behind him and slid off his backpack. What supplies did he have? His batteries, his five granola bars, a bottle of water and his medical kit. His camera! Yugi's hand jerked to his chest and he looked down. It was still secured around his neck. He tested the tech, turning it on and off. His camera was ok. Not a scratch and in perfect working order. Whatever angel was watching out for him, he thanked silently.**_

 _ **Alright. Time to move.**_

 _ **He began walking in to the darkness, keeping straight ahead as he walked. He wasn't sure how much time passed. An hour? Five minutes? He couldn't tell. The darkness, the pure** nothingness **around him made judging anything hard. The light of his flashlight shined bright in the dark. Almost to bright, as it made his eyes hurt to look in the light's bright path along the foggy, murky darkness.**_

 _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Yugi stilled in the darkness, his ears straining. Had he heard something?**_

 _ **Thump.**_

 _ **Yes! Something-no, even better! Maybe someone was down here with him! Maybe they had a cell phone on them. They might be able to call for help! ( He mentally kicked himself for not taking his own cell with him, thinking it unnecessary and leaving it with his other stuff in the tent. )**_

 _ **Shuffle-slide.**_

 _ **" Hello?!" He called out hopefully. Nothing. Only another shuffling sound. '** Maybe it's just an animal of some kind? No, the noise it's making sounds too big for an animal.' **Hello, is someone there?!" Yugi called again. He squinted in the light. Vaguely, he could make out a shape. It was a person! Yes! Hope and happiness filled him to his core as relief swept though him. Someone else was here! Together they could get help! Yes! Yugi eagerly began making his way to the distant shadow in his light, chatting as he went. " Oh, thank god! I was starting to lose my mind down here! Are you alright? Do you need some-" A deep, rumbling throaty sound emitted from the being, making Yugi pause. Was his throat injured? Suddenly, the person came in to view...and Yugi's eyes widened in fear as his heart nearly stopped. It was a man, or rather, what USED to be a man. Shuffling toward him now was a corpse, it's skin rotted, wrinkled and tinged a dark blue. It's shoulder's shuffled and dipped from side to side as it ambled towards him. The head was bald and where eyes should have been were two thick, long scars running down it's face. It's mouth was open, each breath ringing in that hard, guttural rasping rumble from it's throat. Worn, brown belts crossed over it's rotted, chorded chest, secured by a ring in the middle. A matching, studded belt hung from it's hips, a dark purple skirt flowing down to barely cover it's feet. The creature snapped it's mouth at him with a raspy shout, it's dangerously clawed hands swiping at him. Yugi jerked back as his senses came to him and as the creature let out an angered scream, Yugi screamed with it.**_

 _ **His senses returning to him Yugi took off like a shot. He ran aimlessly, anywhere to escape it. His feet pounded on the dirt as he ran, his arms pumping beside him as he fled. A sudden jerk made him fall and he collided with the ground hard, his chin hitting the ground so hard the force caused his lower lip to bust painfully. Blood dribbled from his chin. Grunting Yugi tried to get up. A strong, clawed hand clamped around is ankle. He looked back and his heart leapt in to his throat as the creature began pulling itself closer to him, slithering forward on it's belly as it used Yugi's leg to pull itself along. With an angry shout Yugi brought up his free leg and harshly kicked it in the face. The creature screeched angrily at him, but did not let go. Yugi kicked and punched wherever he could hit, even as the creature continued to crawl until it was hovering over him. With a raspy groan it leaned down, and Yugi pushed against it's neck, using his forearm to hold it back. The thing snarled and snapped it's jaws at him, lunging at him with every snap. This wasn't going well. Something had to change. He had to fight. Whatever this thing was, it wasn't human, and it wanted him dead. It was fight to the death then.**_

 _ **Mentally, spiritually and physically, Yugi switched gears.**_

 _ **He had taken fighting lessons while he was in school, to defend himself against the many bullies who once sought to harm him. His teacher hadn't been a marital arts sensei or a karate master like in the movies you see about kids in his situation. His teacher had been a man named Alister-a man who owned a motorcycle shop in town. He was born from the streets, and he fought just as dirty. And he had passed down everything he knew to Yugi.** " There's no such thing as fair in a real fight, Kid. If you gotta fight for your life, then you'll fight for your fucking life." **Those words had never been more true than now. Alright. Time to fight. Yugi placed his feet under the creature, then with a snarl he shoved out and flipped the corpse over his head. It sailed over him and landed above his head with a pained growl. Yugi quickly scrambled to his feet, heart pounding, then ran at the corpse and using all his weight he jumped up and slammed both heels down on the thing's chest. It choked as it's body spasmed, and Yugi gave it no time to recover. He hoped off of it's chest, then harshly kicked it over on to it's side, the thing howling in pain at the kick. Quickly Yugi positioned himself behind it, then reached down and picked it up by the head, it's upper body arching back to follow. Finish it.**_

 _ **He placed a foot on the thing's back, his hands securing themselves to the creature's head. His insides squirmed in disgust as his fingers griped the rotted, leathery texture of the skin. The thing's jaws continued to snap in his hands, jerking to get away. He held on tight. With a hard grunt he yanked the head up and then harshly twisted it to the side. The creature went still as an audible ' CRACK!' popped from it's neck. The thing went slack in his hands and Yugi dropped it completely. It fell in a lifeless heap in the dirt and Yugi scrambled away from it. He kept his knees bent, ready to run at the slightest of movements. It remained still. Then, before his eyes the creature paled out until it was the color of sand...no, it WAS sand...and the husk of the monster crumbled away and blew off in to the distance. The only thing that remained of it now was a hollow imprint in the dirt from where it once lay. It was gone.**_

 _ **Yugi's whole body slumped as he relaxed, his limbs feeling so heavy after the rush of adrenaline. He collapsed to his knees, body shaking as he tried to come to grips with the fact that he had just killed someone. No. Something. Was that him? Had he really done that?! Had that been real? That really just happened? Yes, he knew it. He could feel the sweat and slime from the creature's head sticking to his hands. He shook them in disgust then knelt down to scrub his hands with he sand, drying them out. Once his hands were dry he wiped them off on his jeans. A pitiful attempt, but it'd just have to do until he got out of here. Wherever " Here" was, anyways. No, keep moving. No slowing down. Especially now that he knew that it was dangerous to linger here. Yugi shakily took off at a jog, the sand muffling his steps, for which he was grateful. He knew if he was heard, it might end up in another fight. He had half a mind to turn his flashlight off. He knew the light could very well attract...** something **else to him. But then without it, it would be impossible to find an exit. A loud sound broke the silence, making him pause in his steps.**_

 _ **BOOOONG!**_

 _ **What was that? It was low, loud and drawn out. Yugi went completely still, his ears straining to listen.**_

 _ **BOOOONG!**_

 _ **A gong. It was a gong! What in the world...? Someone had to be ringing it, right? Now Yugi knew for sure there people here. There had to be! But before he could ponder this phenomenon any further the world began to shift around him. Literally. The dry, grainy sand that had once been the color of wheat began to darken and glisten under his feet. The ground became firmer. Was this... Blood? Yugi's eyes widened as the ground beneath him turned to stone, no, a stone street bathed in blood. All around him he could hear the sound of rocks and earth shifting around him. Yugi jerked back with a shout of alarm and fell back on his hands as a pillar shot up like a rocket from the ground mere inches from him. All around pillars, statues and buildings rose up from the earth, the sand cascading down from the structures like waterfalls of crushed ruby. When the dust settled and the gong was silent Yugi slowly stood up. His eyes were wide and his throat was dry. But he knew what he was seeing was real.**_

 _ **It was a town. Buildings of various sizes littered the area. The streets were stone and sand, cracked and broken. Pillars stood at attention with the head of a god atop each structure, wrapped in hieroglyphs of spells and prayers. And at the center of it all was what was once a magnificent fountain, in the shape of a large lotus flower. Now it was crumbling and cracked with age, but no less impressive. " Kul-Elna!" Yugi breathed. It was here! A mixture of fear and excitement took hold of him to a degree where he could only stay still, unable to move. Whether this was a dream or a nightmare or a conjunction of both, Yugi was unsure. All he knew was that he felt like he was asleep. A clicking sound brought him out of his reverie, and he looked around in the dark. The clicking persisted, but he didn't know where it was coming from. Suddenly the click became, two, then many, until it sounded like Yugi was in the middle of a hailstorm. Unsure, Yugi slowly held his had to the flashlight on his right-breast pocket and swiveled the light around slowly. The light caught the streets, the suspiciously slick red substance clinging to the walls around him, staining the dirt...then something else was caught in the light. A shaft of red. No, a spike. No...! A leg.**_

 _ **His breath turned to glass in his throat as his heart hammered in his chest. Slowly Yugi moved the light over the red thing...and wished he hadn't. There at the fountain the creature came in to view. It was a scorpion, but not one like one would expect to see everyday. No, this one was truly a monster. It was easily to Yugi's best guess, the size of an elephant. It's jagged, spindly body pulsing with power lay draped in a dangerous casualty over the fountain. When Yugi took the flashlight off the structure for even just that one moment it must have crawled on. It was as big as the lotus fountain, it's legs resting on the petals and the marble base of the flower. The clicking sound was coming from it's massive pincers, clicking in excitement as it studied it's prey. The body of the creature was bloody red, the back of the creature holding a slight difference in color; Here there was a slightly purple metallic sheen covering the red of it's back. Sharp blue spikes ran in two rows from it's head to the base of it's back. What looked like a golden Egyptian eye stood slightly erect on it's back, supported by black scales and white claws. Two large glowing red eyes watched his every move...and then the pincers spread apart as the creature roared threateningly at him, revealing rows of razor sharp teeth.**_

 _ **There was no fighting this thing. There was no defense Yugi could execute without a weapon. He had none. The creature began to amble off of the fountain and without hesitation Yugi turned tail and began to run. He heard the scorpion monster roar louder behind him. He kept running, his arms and legs working faster than ever, with his only singular thought being to get as far away as he possibly could. A sudden pain shot up his spine and he landed harshly on the ground of stone. Against his better judgement he looked back. The scorpion was hunched down, it's tail swinging back and fourth above it. He'd been hit in the back with the tail. Yugi shakily stood up, even as his back screamed in pain and he kept running. He slid on the slippery stone beneath him and he caught himself on one hand, quickly using it to push himself up to keep going. He felt tired. His limbs were shaky. It hurt his throat to breathe as he ran. It felt like the bones in his spine were ready to cave in on themselves it hurt so much. He prayed nothing was broken or fractured. He chanced a look down at his hand. Blood and sand stuck to his palm and fingers. A crash behind him told him the scorpion was getting closer. He couldn't keep going like this. He had to hide! He rounded a corner and then using his shoulder he crashed in to the first door he saw. He scrambled in to the stone room and slammed the door shut behind him. He listened with baited breath as the monster scuttled around the same corner...then past his hiding place. Yugi sagged against the door in relief. He shut his eyes as he struggled to regain his breath.**_

 _ **Sadly, this wouldn't last long.**_

 _ **He turned around, using his unbloodied hand to swivel the flashlight on his pocket around the room. Big mistake. Huge mistake. Before him in what he could only assume was once a house was a swarm of grotesque monsters that he could only compare to beetles. They encompassed the whole of the room, his space by the door only clear by a measly three feet or so. He roughly estimated them to be the size of terrier dogs, but they looked far more deadly.**_ _ **Their hard bodies were covered in muddy brown armor that shined in the light of his flashlight. The beetle-like monsters had pointed ends to their bodies like bees, and a torso that was short and stubby. But protruding from their bodies were not one, but TWO heads, each one with a single set of large pincers that looked like they were meant for heavy damage. And on either end was one arm. Yugi only had time enough to take in the sight of these things before they attacked. Much quicker than they looked, the creatures sprang forward from their two legs and latched themselves on to him. They grabbed at his legs and jumped on his arms. Yugi cried out in fear and surprise and he began flailing his arms and kicking them off of his legs. " Get off of me!" He shouted, back-handing a beetle off of his knee. At his outburst, they teemed together and began coming at him faster and clinging to him tighter.**_

 _ **They were heavy for such small stature. They jumped and clung to his arms and sagged him down. They piled on to his legs no matter how much he thrashed and kicked. He lunged one hard kick to the left-and a monster jumped up on to his leg, causing him to lose balance and fall. They squeaked and clicked excitedly as they began swarming over him. A pincer clamped down over his left bicep and Yugi screamed in pain as he felt them break skin and scrape the bone. Blood seeped through his sleeve and around his arm. Growling he fisted his right hand and punched the head that bit him between the eyes. It shrieked in pain and jumped back...then another jumped on top of him. Two spider-thin arms shot forward as spindly hands clamped around his throat. Yugi cried out in alarm and began trying to push the creature away. Three more clamored around his head and chest and soon eight hands were squeezing his throat hard. His vision was blurring. It hurt to breathe. His left arm felt like it was going to fall off! Was this it, then? Was this how was was gonna die? As fodder for these things?! His sight began to darken and his limbs began going numb. Yugi struggled to stay awake-to breathe...but it was so hard now. With one final sigh he slipped in to unconsciousness, dimly aware that the gong was sounding again in the distance.**_

 _ **BOOOONG...!**_

 _ **BOOOONG...!**_

 _ **BOOOO...**_

* * *

 _ **The room was dark. Unnaturally so. Although the room was lavished with gold and ivory, the faint light in the room shielded it's opulence. A god stood vigil at each corner of the room, carved in black marble and gold. Anubis, Osiris, Bastet and Ra all stood at attention, facing the throne. The pillars holding up the room were adorned with spiraling serpents and imposing hawks, wings out and talons ready for the kill. Rather than give the room a look of aristocracy as it was intended, the weak light shining off the gold and stone made it shine with dim, cold light that made it look dark and sinister. At then end of the chamber was a black marble throne, adorned with red cloth and cushions. Sitting there was a man. Though there was just enough light to expose him, in the dark he appeared no more than a shadow. His face was completely hidden from view. He sat on his throne, leg crossed over knee as he rested his cheek to a propped hand on the throne. He was still. All was quiet. A voice to his right. The silence was broken. " Your Majesty. Forgive me for intruding, but I come with an important message." The voice said, always soft and always reverent, as he should be. The man on the throne cast an uncaring eye to the one who spoke. In the shadow he could see dark purple robes, shimmering armor, and a tell-tale emerald staff in his hands. Blue eyes locked with his and the man blinked lazily at him as he coldly voiced his irritation.**_

 _ **" Then speak, Mahad, and let you be gone." The man bowed his head in respect, keeping his eyes downcast.**_

 _ **" My Pharaoh, two turns of an hourglass past I sensed a disturbance in the dark. I searched...and found him." At this, the king arched an inquiring brow. " The light Pharaoh...he is here. The key to your power has come at last." The pharaoh went still, hardly daring to believe it. Could it be?! Truly?! After all this time? Yet it must be true. Mahad, The Dark Magician, was his most powerful mage. And his predictions were never wrong. So it was true. The prophesized day that the key to light would free him from the dark of hell had come. Slowly, a smile bled over his face, his crimson eyes sharp and the chuckle slipping from his lips chillingly cruel.**_

 _ **" Excellent. Bring him to me." He commanded lowly. Mahad bowed from the waist, a fisted hand over his heart.**_

 _ **" As you wish."**_

* * *

 _ **Sooooo, yeah. Ahem! Well, this has certainly been a day for our Yugi, hasn't it? lol. So the first creature Yugi encountered and defeated was Helpoemer, and then the scorpion creature that chased him later was the Mystical Beast Of Serket, then finally, the things that attacked him in the stone room were Worm Lynx. Look the cards up to see what the creatures look like. :) Next chapter: Yugi Meets the Crimson King! Oh, boy. 0.0 Please R &R and as always bless your happy happiness!**_


	3. Monastic Tendencies

_**Hello, my grinning little ghouls! And welcome back to another chapter of Burial Ground. WARNING; GRAPHIC GORE AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. ( Though I personally think it's only a little gory, but for the sake of my more squeamish readers, I felt it necessary to say something.)**_

 _ **Enjoy. 0.0**_

* * *

 _ **Monastic Tendencies**_

 _ **" Get off-!" Yugi shot up**_ _ **, his throat throbbing painfully as he breathed. He used his left arm to brace himself to the ground-and let out a strangled cry of pain though gritted teeth as his wound lanced him sharply. His whole body trembled with pain. He looked around frantically about himself. Nothing. The creatures were gone. Instead he was back in the darkness, surrounded by nothing. No stone walls. No street. Only sand, fog and darkness. It was impossible to tell how long he'd been unconscious. Was it all just a crazy nightmare? No, the deep gash in his arm was real. Nothing imaginary could have inflicted pain like that. Before he did anything, this would have to be addressed. Yugi took a slow, deep, steadying breath. Then he set to work. He slowly maneuvered his uninjured arm out of one strap of his backpack. Now for the other. He moved at a snails pace, taking nothing to chance as he slowly extracted his injured arm. Even the slightest twitches of muscle sent pain spasming up and down his arm. Eventually, he was able to get his arm free. He let his strength go and he fell flat against the ground, holding his arm as he breathed.**_

 _ **He wanted to go back to sleep now.**_

 _ **But he had to take care of this. He could feel the blood sticking to his skin, so it was still bleeding. And since it hadn't been treated right away, then that meant the risk of infection was higher. He had to get this done now before it got worse. With a groan of pain and effort Yugi sat up again. With his good hand he opened the backpack and fished through the contents before he found the tell-tale red box with a white cross. He opened the box and began looking through the contents. A bottle of peroxide, gauze, a small pair of scissors, alcohol wipes, a hooked needle, wire, band-aids, medical tape, some ibuprofen, advil and an orange bottle with a name he didn't even want to try to pronounce. Perhaps a kind of antibiotic if he had to guess. First thing was first. Yugi gently removed his vest, then his black shirt, leaving him bare chested. Not ideal, but easier than working around the sleeve.**_

 _ **It looked bad. The skin was split open horribly, with one flap of skin hanging grossly to an angle near the end of the bite. Both sides of his arm had been torn at the bicep. He vaguely wondered how much muscle and nerve damage he was going to sustain from this. Hopefully it would heal so that it wasn't debilitating. He tore four packets of alcohol wipes open then began wiping down the areas and the blood, getting it as clean as possible. Yugi hissed between his teeth as he worked. It stung like a bitch. Once he was done he simply tossed the now bloody wipes away and examined his arm. The wound was terribly bruised. His skin was dyed red, black, blue and purple. Damn. But he wasn't done yet. Yugi huffed in irritation and grabbed the peroxide. This was gonna hurt, too. He formed a fist, then before he could talk himself out of it he poured the peroxide directly over his wounds. Yugi cried out in pain, bunching his knees as he lightly rocked back and fourth. He watched the liquid foam and bubble. Now for the worst part.**_

 _ **This. Was. Gonna. Hurt. Bad.**_

 _ **He threaded the hooked needle gingerly, moving as much as his arm would allow. Once that was done he picked up the backpack and put a strap between his teeth, biting down on the leather. His limbs trembled with even the idea of pain. No, he had to do this, or it would be much worse later. He let out a shaky breath, then pierced his skin deep with the needle. He screamed in to the strap as the skin pulled and blood welled from the injection site. But still he stitched, each weave of thread like acid to his skin. Several times during the process he had to stop and breathe, his pain making him so dizzy he threatened to pass out on himself. ( And the blood-loss certainly didn't help.) He felt nauseous. He wanted to throw up. But he couldn't afford to fall apart yet. He breathed deeply...then began torturing himself again. It was a slow-going and painful process. And just as he was done with one side of his arm...he remembered he had to repeat the whole process on the other. Yugi felt very inclined to cry then. Instead he turned his arm over as much as he could then began sewing his arm up again, the needle piercing and pulling the flesh painfully. He had never been more glad to knot and cut the wire as he finished stitching himself up. He sniffled, and with his good hand wiped away the tears that had fallen due to his pain.**_

 _ **Agitated with himself Yugi sniffled again and shook his head. " C'mon, now. Gotta finish this up. Don't be a wuss." He said, chiding himself sternly. He examined his stitches, gently turning his arm over from one side to the other. His stitches weren't perfect, but they would do. He had wired the stitches close together, even if some of them slanted here and there, at least it would keep the skin closed and help him to heal. He even managed to stitch that gross hanging piece on his arm back in place. Nodding once in satisfaction he wiped at the blood on his stitches with a new alcohol wipe then picked up the gauze and tape and began winding his arm up. Once he was finished he eyed his black shirt distastefully. He didn't like the idea of putting that bloody shirt back on. But he had nothing else to wear. Oh well. His arm was wrapped up enough that it shouldn't be a problem. Hopefully this would do until he could get some real medical help. With careful movements he managed to put on his shirt and vest again, and he sighed in relief once he was fully clothed. Did he look bad? Curious he lifted the lid of the medical kit and looked in to the small mirror that was attached to it.**_

 _ **His skin was deathly pale, with dark circles under his eyes. His split lip contrasted darkly with his pale skin, the blood dark and dried with a crusty line of blood from the split to his chin. Casually he opened another alcohol wipe and cleaned off his chin. His lip would heal on it's own. His hair was a mess, but then again, it was always a mess. Yugi raked his hands through the tresses, lightly combing them in to a sense of order with his fingers. This would have to do. Finally he took one pill from the orange bottle, then Yugi snapped the lid closed and with his uninjured arm shoved the kit back in to his bag. His hand bumped his water bottle and he instantly picked it up and popped the pill in to his mouth, sipping a the cool water. It felt good. He examined the granola bars in his bag thoughtfully. He really ought to eat one-at least to get his sugar levels up somewhat. His stomach protested the thought of food quietly. He sighed and picked up a blueberry granola bar and tore open the wrapping. He munched slowly, the taste tart in his mouth. It was ok. He idly looked about himself at the mess of bloody rags, torn packs and his granola wrapper. Should he be worried about litter in a place like this?**_

 _ **...**_

 _' Well, if another monster happens by, maybe they can eat these instead of me. They don't seem to be too picky about their food if they want to eat me so bad.' **With that thought Yugi chucked the wrapper carelessly aside. He had to get moving, didn't he? He got on his feet, and once again he began walking. He had no direction or thought. Only the instinct to move and find a way out of here...if the was a way out. More than anything he wanted to just lie down and sleep. But the knowledge that he wasn't alone in here forced his eyes to remain open and his tired mind to lurk in the realm of consciousness. A light shined in his peripheral vision and he turned his head to look. He blinked once. Twice. What in the world...? Standing some yards away from him was a man. He was clad all in purple. Purple robes, then shoulders and arms protected by some mystic looking armor. A pointed purple hood-like hat rested on top of his head. Long purple boots rested on his feet. Purple hair fringed a handsome face, and two electric blue eyes stared out at him. The green glow had come from the shining long staff in his hands, so green and shimmery it looked like it were made of pure emerald. He looked so out of place in this world compared to all the other things he had seen. He looked like he belonged in a fairytale, not a horror show. **_

_**The stranger approached him at a casual pace, and curious, Yugi let him. Once they were face to face the man inclined his head to him. " It is an honor to meet you, young one. We have been expecting you." Huh? Yugi frowned in puzzlement and tilted his head.**_

 _ **" You have? For what?" He asked. The stranger didn't answer his question. Instead he bowed slightly to him, then straightened and placed a hand over his heart.**_

 _ **" In this realm I hold the title of ' The Dark Magician', but you may use my name if you wish it. I am Mahad." Yugi arched an eyebrow at this, then he nodded once to the man-Mahad and decided to give him his own name.**_

 _ **" I'm Yugi Mutou, but just call me Yugi." Mahad gave him a small smile and he nodded once to him.**_

 _ **" Yugi. We have been expecting you."**_

 _ **" Yeah, you said that. Can you please tell me why?" Yugi asked, his impatience slightly showing in his voice. He was sore, he was tired and he was lost, he had been attacked by several monsters since his arrival and he'd had to kill something to live. And now after hours of self-surgery his patience was just about gone at this point. The magician seemed to take none of this in account, only stared back at him calmly.**_

 _ **" Thousands of years ago, mine kinsman and King were trapped in this world. It was prophesized that in the distant future, the key of light to the Pharaoh's power would return to join wih our king to free him of the darkness." It was silent between them for several long moments, with both men just staring at each other. Him? Prophecy? And this magician thought that the solution was HIM?! No way.**_

 _ **"...Yeah, I'm still trying to get through college." He said. Mahad pain no attention to this statement and instead held out his hand.**_

 _ **" I implore you to come with me. The pharaoh demands your presence at his sanctuary." He stated calmly. Yugi shook his head.**_

 _ **" No, I need to go home. And I've been injured," Yugi slightly lifted the sleeve, showing the magician his wound. Mahad blinked blankly at him. Sighing he pushed the sleeve down and winced in pain as the movement made his arm ache terribly. " I need to find some real medical attention. My grandpa will be worried about me. So, as you see, I have other priorities. If you know the way out of here, then I'd really like for you to tell me." He finished. Again there was a stretch of silence between them, with Mahad simply staring at him blankly. Yugi shuffled slightly where he stood, unsure of what the man was thinking. " Please." Yugi added. The Dark Magician shook his head.**_

 _ **" I apologize, young Yugi. But if there was such a way to escape, then none of us would be here, and your presence would not be so required. But if you could feel so inclined, there is food and drink at the sanctuary, and perhaps your wounds may be better treated there." Yugi shoved his hands in to his pockets, and began weighing his options. On the one hand he could try running, but at the moment it was taking all he had to keep walking. There was no way he'd be able to escape this guy. Especially a magician at that. If he had learned anything from reading all those fairytales when he was a kid; You don't mess with magic. So escape was a no-go. But if he went with him, it sounded like a better deal than wandering the dark. **' But he could be lying to get you to go with him. And the Crimson King is there.' **His conscience warned him. Either way, it seemed to Yugi that in the end there was no real choice. Go willingly, or go as a prisoner?**_

 ** _" Do I really have a choice?" He asked. Mahad stared back in to his eyes unflinchingly._**

 ** _" The only choices to be made are by the pharaoh, and his will must be done. Always." The magician stated quietly._** ** _With his decision made Yugi let out a long, aggravated sigh._**

 _ **" Fine." Yugi said, like a child being told to get started on his homework by his parents. Mahad nodded in satisfaction, then held out his staff ahead of them.**_

 _ **" The way is there. Come." Mahad began walking away, and though Yugi wanted to run the other way...he followed the magician. Yugi eyed his light, then surveyed the darkness around him. The decision was made. He clicked his flashlight off, so that nothing else would be attracted to him as he walked. besides, he was with a magician. He should be okay.**_

 _ **Right?**_

 _ **Unknown to either of them, a pair of eyes watched them go. The gaze narrowed in suspicion before the figure hidden in the shadows began following both boy and magician silently.**_

* * *

 _ **It wasn't what he had been expecting. Although, Mahad only said it was their sanctuary. He never said it was a palace. Perhaps because the king was there Yugi was subconsciously expecting it. So then, no wonder he was so surprised when he saw the place the Crimson King resided. It was a villa, with tall red pillars and black double doors. On the outside it looked about as big as the local grocery store at home. A pretty decent-sized dwelling, but not as big as the royal palaces that have been discovered. Mahad held up his staff...and the doors slowly opened. Even as Yugi stepped inside he felt a chill go down his spine. The pillars inside were wrapped with snakes-like the ones at the dig site. But these were carved of back marble, with ruby eyes watching his every move. The room they were in was dark as shadow, with only the light of the torches against the wall. Only two had been lit, so seeing anything was a little hard. At every corner of the room he could make out a statue of a god, carved to perfection and pained in black and gold. Dark chiffon curtains of black, red and purple flowed from the ceiling of the room to drape in lazy elegance along the hieroglyphs on the walls. A light tapping sort of noise distracted Yugi from taking in any more of the room's décor and his attention was turned to the very end of the room.**_

 _ **Jesus.**_

 _ **Sitting on a throne of red velvet and black stone was the Crimson King himself. There was no mistake. The lazy arrogance with which he sat on the throne, the gold diadem crowned in his hair along his brow...and the sinister aura that radiated all around him. He was sitting slightly slouched in his throne, as if bored. one leg dangled carelessly from an armrest, lightly tapping to an unheard tune as he tossed something up and down in his hand. Yugi narrowed his eyes to better look at it-and he bit back a shout of fear. It looked like a baby's head, the skin blue with decay. Bursting from the head were several thick, slimy tentacles tinged pink. The right side of the face had burst open, revealing a fleshy wet mess of vein, muscle and sinew. It looked as if the head had been boiled and the contents had burst out from within the skull in bubbling blisters. On the undamaged side of the face one bloodshot eye stared out un-seeing as the king tossed the severed head up and down. All he could do was stare-and then involuntarily jump as the double doors banged ominously shut behind him. This seemed to have aroused the king from his bored stupor. He instantly tossed the head away-the thing rolling on the floor to disappear in the shadows.**_

 _ **The pharaoh slid from the throne gracefully and with only a few long, powerful strides he was soon standing right in front of the Crimson King.**_

 _ **Yugi felt himself freeze in sheer horror. Now he understood the phrase' Paralyzing fear.' In that moment he couldn't move to save himself. The man standing before him looked almost EXACTLY like him! There were differences, but to Yugi somehow those differences seemed deliberate, so that one might tell them apart if they were seen together. The pharaoh's skin was a rich caramel color, unlike his paper white one. He wore no shirt-just an ornately beaded collar of jade, lapis and gold draped around his shoulders and lightly kissed his collarbone, leaving his perfectly chiseled chest exposed. His upper arms and wrists were adorned with gold bands, bringing to focus his powerful arms. A black shenti covered his lower half, riding dangerously low to expose that tell-tale v on his hips. A crimson sash wrapped loosely around his waist. His muscular legs were decorated with gold decorative shin guards. Black slippers covered his feet. A blood-red cape flowed down his back. Yes, the dark power his body boasted was enough to bring the staunchest of enemies to their knees. But it was his face that held Yugi prisoner.**_

 _ **His face was sharply defined with high cheekbones, a perfect nose and a chiseled jaw, giving him an aristocratic look. Hair much like Yugi's spiked upwards from the golden Millenium eye crown on his head. Midnight black tresses streaked with gold shot up to the sky, the ends tipped red. Blonde bangs just like his perfectly framed his face. And his eyes...dear lord. Two pools of crimson glowing as bright as freshly-spilt blood. Eyes that bored in to his own with unbridled lust and dark purpose. The only emotions Yugi could sense of him were want and insanity. ( If that severed creature's head he'd been tossing wasn't indication enough!) Across from him the Pharaoh took in the sight of his light properly for the first time. Though he had glimpsed the boy many times from the mirror in Mahado's study when his arrival was prophesized to his dark kingdom, the blurry-sometimes even inconsistent visions had only given him scant view of his other half. Now that he could see him all he could do was stare in sick appreciation and painful desire. His hair was much like his own, the ends tipped purple rather than red. The boy was as pale as the light of the moon god Khons, with soft, childlike features that would endear him to any who beheld him; Dark, lovely lashes, a lithe but strong frame and eyes so royal purple they shamed even the finest of polished amethyst. He could sense a fire in him, and his pale skin seemed to make him glow in the darkness. Oh, yes. He was a beauty to behold. To see him was to want him. And he did.**_

 _ **Oh, he knew this boy was to be his next vessel. He knew this was the other half of him, his light half given living form. ( And he had been just as surprised as his guard to find he possessed any light at all.) But seeing this beauty before him made all these facts mere trivialities at best. He had been told before by a scorned whore ( Among others now that he thought of it) that he was only ever capable of loving himself. He mentally chuckled at that. It seemed they were right. He smiled wickedly at the boy and began walking to him. He wanted this boy. And he would not be denied. To hear him scream in pleasure. To scream in pain. Perhaps both. Yugi remained frozen in place until the Pharaoh was right in front of him, towering just two inches taller. He reached up to gently cup the boy's face in his hand. Yugi shuddered. His hand felt so cold. So...dead. Taking this as a shiver of want the king smirked then swiftly leaned down and captured his lips in a kiss. Yugi's eyes nearly bugged out of his head as a strong jolt passed through his body. What was that?! Before he could even begin to ponder this further he felt the man's hand snake around his waist and pull him flush to his body...and Yugi could feel something VERY hard down south pressing to him. The pharaoh growled impatiently and bit his lip to get his point across. Yugi cried out-more in shock than anything else-and the king's tongue plunged in to his warm sweetness and he moaned erotically in the kiss. **_

_**Yugi had had enough.**_

 _ **With all of his strength he shoved the man off of him, harshly breaking the kiss. And for good measure, he balled the fist of his good arm and slammed it as hard as he could in to the man's perfect jaw. " GET OFF ME YOU PSYCHO!" He went down. Mahad started forward in alarm, but the king simply chuckled where he lay. Slowly, as if pulled by invisible strings he rose from the ground until he was standing in front of Yugi again, the younger's eyes wide with fear. The man chuckled again, the tone darker than before and he smirked down at the boy.  
**_

 _ **" To strike out at royalty is an offense punishable by death." He said, his voice deep and haunting. Yugi fisted his hands, trying to keep calm as his heart hammered in his chest. Outwardly Yugi seemed calm, perhaps slightly perturbed, but calm. Inside he was screaming and running for the hills. He let out a huff of breath, irritated at both himself for being afraid and the situation as a whole.**_

 _ **" Okay, so how does that work here? Will I be drowned with hot oil until I melt to death or have you guys invented the rack? yet" A beat of silence. " Y'know? The rack?" Silence. Yugi sighed. " Okay, so the rack is simple, but it was highly effective during medieval times. You lay someone down on a table made of wood. Then tie ropes at the neck, arms and legs, then attach the ropes to pulleys. Then you turn them all, stretching all the limbs until the victim is ripped apart. And the beauty of it is you can either pull all at once or go slow with it. No? Okay, um..other ways to die, other ways to die..." Yugi mumbled. He shoved his hands in to his pockets and began pacing lightly. There was a kind of breakdown happening-like a wave crashing on the shore. He was gonna die. So why plead for his life? What was there to be afraid of now that it was happening? A strange emotion had settled over Yugi, somewhere between numb acceptance and nonchalance with a dash of good old fashioned to-hell-with-this-shit attitude.**_

 _ **" Well then I suppose you could take take that pillow on your throne and smother me with it. Smothering isn't the worst way to die...certainly in to top ten when one is killing their spouse." He mused, wandering aimlessly around the room, the pharaoh and Mahad watching him. " I don't suppose you have a guillotine? Nah, that was invented by the French now that I think about it. It's pretty cool, too. You shove your head in this circle made of wood and above you is this wicked blade about this big," He said, holding his hands out to emphasize the blade's dimensions. " And then it's attached to a rope, so you just let go and-" He cut a hand across his neck, making the universal sound of beheading in the back of his throat. " But, you probably don't have the time to make one, do you? You just want this done, right?" Yugi hummed lightly to himself, thinking.**_

 _ **" You could try hanging me. It's a gamble which could make it fun for you; I could either snap my neck instantly or gradually strangle to death. But then...you seem more like a hands-on kinda guy to me. So... Maybe a good old-fashioned disemboweling? I know it certainly makes a spectacle. And as a king, I'm sure showing-off is your forte. Now, personally I think I'd rather be beheaded. And I know you can do it-I'm sure you've had plenty of practice. And**_ _ **I'm just as sure a man like you has several sharp objects unintended for children scattered somewhere around this place. I think a good beheading will do. Something quick." He paused mid-step in his pacing, holding up a finger. " But if you have to show off, can you please do me a solid and just knock me out real good first before you disembowel me?" Yugi paused to think briefly before nodding in confirmation. " Yeah, that would be nice." It was then that Yugi decided to look at the pair since his rambling began.**_

 _ **By this time Mahad was looking at him like he had lost his mind. The Pharaoh was staring at him blankly. After a time of awkward silence, the king turned to the magician.**_

 _ **" This boy is my light, is he not?" He asked tonelessly. Mahad bowed respectfully.**_

 _ **" Indeed it is so, Pharaoh." He replied. The king scoffed arrogantly and began circling Yugi like a bird of prey. Yugi frowned in confusion. The pharaoh's light? What did they mean by that?**_

 _ **" Then why do his words and actions speak untrue to this? He is certainly not acting** **like an innocent." He sneered. Yugi watched him pace, his gaze hard. " The boy shows me no fear, but arrogance. No weakness, but strength. And his words hold weight with that of a seasoned blackheart. And you expect me to believe this thing is capable of releasing me of this hell?" **_

_**" He is unusual, but he IS your light, Pharaoh. But then... You have always though light was weakness, my King." Mahad said, his tone slightly reprimanding. The pharaoh stepped forward until he was standing right in front of Yugi and smirked cruelly down at him.**_

 _ **" Because it is." He murmured, directing his words at the boy. By this time Yugi was about fed up with it all. He shoved the king away from him hard, the man stumbling back slightly from the force of it. The pharaoh looked at him with angered indignation. Yugi ignored his glares. He was too angry to care now.**_

 _ **" Alright, enough! One: I never asked to come here-so don't put all your fucking expectations on me! Two: I thought you just said you were gonna kill me! If you wanna kill me-kill me! Get it over with! The rest of this, whatever this is," He said, waving a hand at the king. " Is just useless bullshit!" Mahad ran forward and grasped him by the shoulders from behind firmly.**_

 _ **" Yugi, hold your tongue!" Mahad gasped, his voice filed with worry. The king's furious gaze suddenly melted in to a chesire smile, and for some reason that more than anything sent Yugi's blood running cold. Still he resisted the urge to look away and instead fixed his eyes on the king out of sheer stubbornness. The king stormed forward then harshly grabbed Yugi by the collar of his throat and jerked him forward.**_

 _ **" This is MY domain, Little One. And I alone hold the fates of life and death here. And this is a lesson you **will **learn now!" He threw Yugi to the ground and he landed hard on his side, his injured arm banging the ground. Yugi grit his teeth and growled in pain, silently hoping his stitched held, though he was fairly certain he was going to start bleeding again. " I declare a game!" The king announced, swinging out his hand to the side and the walls seemed to vibrate around them in response. Mahad's face paled at once with fear.**_

 _ **" My pharaoh, please-!"**_

 _ **" A GAME!" He thundered. " The rules are simple; You will run. You will try to escape. If you make it out of my sanctuary, you shall live. I catch you..." He leaned down and flashed an insane smile at Yugi.**_ _ **" You are mine." Yugi snarled and sat up, defiantly siting indian-style on the floor and crossing his arms.**_

 _ **" Not happening. My life isn't something you can just play with." He snapped. The king stood up straight and crossed his own arms, seeming to ignore his stance.**_

 _ **" I shall count to ten. When the number is reached, I will pursue you."**_

 _ **" No." Yugi snapped stubbornly.**_

 _ **" One."**_

 _ **" I said no!"**_

 _ **" Two..."**_

 _ **" I'm not playing!"**_

 _ **" Three..."**_

 _ **" You can't make me!" Yugi snapped defiantly. As if to argue that fact, a hard metal spike shot from the ground, painfully slashing Yugi's thigh as it shot up. He yelped in pain and hurriedly scrambled to his feet. More spikes shot up from the ground around him, as if warning him to get moving.**_

 _ **" Four..." The pharaoh counted, his tone playful and warning. He had to go. Without looking back Yugi took off like a shot, even though his leg and arm pounded his body with pain. Behind him the Crimson King smiled in sick delight at the small splash of his light's blood on the ground.**_

 _ **" Five..."**_

* * *

 _ **He sped around a dark corner, not paying attention to where he was going. Every dark hall looked the same. Every statue, every glyph looked like a threat. A bolt of agony shocked his leg and Yugi gasped in pain and stumbled to the ground. He looked down at his leg, the blood staining his black jeans and making it feel wet and sticky. Yugi slumped against the wall in defeat. There was no way he could escape! He knew nothing of the layout, nothing of where he was going or how to get out. He was tired, he was injured and he was drained in every way possible. If he** did **somehow make it out, it would be purely out of sheer dumb luck. And that bastard knew it. Yugi groaned in anger and slammed his fist on the ground. " Damn it." He groaned. Why oh WHY had he argued back like that? Yugi knew his temper left something to be desired. When he was a little kid he was bullied often for his small stature and his strange looks. But as he got older something shifted in him. By the time he was twelve he had decided he had been hit one time too many, kicked one time too harshly, a prank pulled one time too unfairly...and he snapped. It had been a big guy named Ushio who triggered it. He had been pounding Yugi's ass in the dirt for his lunch money-again, and when he broke Yugi had leaned up and bitten Ushio as hard as he could on the hand as it came to his face. Ushio's pinky finger broke and his bite had scarred his hand. It was something that would make him a target to Ushio for the rest of his school years. He remembered how upset Grandpa had been when that happened. But to Yugi it felt good. To finally stand up for himself. To fight back.**_

 _ **It was around then that Alister came in to his life and began teaching him how to fight. But even he had said Yugi's new short temper was something he should reconsider.** " Look, I know you're young and pissed an' all, and being a pacifist is a bitch. But if you let loose that short fuse of yours on the wrong guy, you're gonna get it, kid." **And now, like usual, Alister was right. He had gotten angry when the king called him weak, the angrier when he decided he wanted to play with his life. Yugi was by no means ready to die. But if this king was gonna kill him, if it was inevitable, then don't dangle false hope in front of him. Just do it, already! And when the king had talked down to him like that Yugi had fought back purely out of reflex. And then his anger had made him mouthy and then stubborn just for stubbornness sake. And now here he was.** ' Great job, Yugi.' **His conscious snarked at him. Yugi slammed his fist down again. " Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He said, hitting the cold stone ground each time. A sound of clinking metal echoing down the hall reminded him he was still supposed to be trying to escape. Growling in pain through gritted teeth Yugi shakily got up and began limping down the hall. Maybe he could hide out until the king passed by? He looked around and decided on a statue of Isis to his right, clad in a white dress while she held a gold staff. An arched hollow in the wall was her resting place. It looked like he could just squeeze in to the space behind her in the small arch. His backpack would make it a tight squeeze, but he was confident. He shimmied his body along her side, pushing in to the dark space. With a small grunt he managed it...and squinted.**_

 _ **The statue had been hiding a room. It was only a step away from him, but the door was small and narrow. No one would know about it unless the statue was moved. A hidden door. Maybe he could hide there? Yugi heard the metal clinking grow closer and he shoved open the door without a second thought. He quietly eased it shut, hardly daring to breathe. He knelt there in the dark, waiting. The footsteps came down the hall. Yugi held is breath as they came closer...closer...closer...!**_

 _ **And continued to pass his place and faded down the hall, the metal clinking following. Yugi let out a heavy sigh of relief and allowed himself to sink down to the floor. Relief swept though him like a gale. A once he felt tired. All of this emotional up and down was messing with his adrenaline and making him tired. Maybe he could sleep here while he hid? Where was here? Yugi cautiously clicked his flashlight back on and looked around. It was a dark tunnel of some kind. He couldn't see anything ahead of him...but there was something there in the darkness. A puddle of blood shined sickly in the light. Yugi looked up. following the path of the drops. A large crack stretched out on the ceiling above him, painted a dark red. It looked very much like a living vein in the stone. So that was where it was coming from. But what was causing it? Upon further reflection he decided he definitely did not want to know the answer to THAT. He watched the next drop fall from the bloody crack in the ceiling...then to land in the puddle. But wait...there was...something in there. It was pure curiosity that dictated that Yugi investigate this new development.**_

 _ **Yugi crawled forward, his legs too weak to support him now, and he brushed away the blood and dirt. There was definitely something in there. Something shiny. A flash of red and silver. Maybe a small dagger he could use to defend himself?**_ _ **He brushed away the bloody mess, not caring about the stains in his hands and unearthed the partially buried item, then leaned down and with his flashlight examined the mysterious oddity. It was a locket. It was made of silver, with only a small red quartz ahnk attached on the surface. It was covered in blood. It must have just been left here for the item to be free of any signs of damage or tarnish. And he knew something above must have just been killed for blood to be so wet. That thought made him mentally groan. Great. More running. Carefully Yugi picked up the bloody locket and with an easy movement he was able to snap the top open. Inside was what looked like a cough drop. But something looked wrong with it. It looked too clear, and the color was too red. It looked like some kind of blood crystal. Yugi picked it up. It felt cold to the touch. It was smooth and round, but nothing else. With a huff he put the red thing back in the locket and gently snapped it shut. He bounced the locket lightly in his hand, debating.**_

 _ **Now that he'd discovered this thing, what was he to do with it?**_

* * *

 _ **And that's that! Damn! What a way to meet our pharaoh! For monster reference the head the pharaoh was tossing around was ' Necroface.' If you wanna see it, just look up the card on amazon. :) So who's ready for round 2? ( Ding's boxer's bell) THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER IS UP TO YOU!**_

 _ **THE FATE OF ONE OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY RESTS WITH THAT LOCKET! BUT IS IT A GOOD ONE OR A BAD ONE? SHOULD HE KEEP THE BLOODY TRINKET OR DROP IT LIKE IT'S HOT?! THE CHOICE IS YOURS! THE RESULT WILL BE IN THE BEGINNING OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

 _ **Please R &R and bless your happy happiness!**_


	4. Ordinary Vanity

**_Hey guys! Wow its been a minute huh? But I'm back and so is this story so strap in Ladies and Gents cuz its gonna be a bumpy ride! WARNING: GRAPHIC GORE, VIOLENCE AND SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!_**

* * *

 _ **Ordinary Vanity**_

 ** _After a moment of debate, Yugi decided to keep it. He painfully pulled his backpack off and dug around for his water. There wasn't much left. But he didn't like the idea of carrying around something bloody, either. And it certainly didn't feel good on his hands. He un-capped the bottle and took one last drink. He savored the liquid, knowing that in this place he might not get anything else for some time. The rest he poured on the locket, then his hands as he washed the blood off. It was sticky work but at least he wasn't covered completely in blood anymore. The task done, he put the bottle away, put on is pack then shoved the trinket in to his pocket. Grandpa always said things happen for a reason. It was a random find, to be sure. But who knows? Maybe it was a clue. Satisfied with his choice, Yugi slowly got up and began walking. He had no idea where he was going, or any idea WHERE to go, but as long as he was putting some kind of distance between himself and the king, well then-the better. He came to a fork in the road, then on impulse turned right. His flashlight barely illuminated the space around him. It was dark and oppressive down here, to the point where Yugi felt cold inside and out. He could only be thankful then that he wasn't claustrophobic. He heard a drip and looked to his right. He noticed then that the walls had changed. No longer were they just dusty stone. Now they were red, shining with a wet light. And...was the wall...breathing?! Yugi watched in morbid fascination as the wall slowly extended...then slowly deflated. Breathe in...breathe out...no. Yugi shuddered uncomfortably and quickened his limping pace, his body worn well beyond his limits. He hurried along until a shuddering breath stopped him. His heart sped up in dread as he stilled himself to listen. It sounded like someone was gasping weakly for breath. The wheezing was light and low all at once. He slowly turned, following the sound._**

 _ **Then he damned his curiosity as he clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from screaming in fear.**_

 _ **On the wall beside him...was the severed head of a woman. The wall itself was made of what looked like flesh, with pillars of bone holding the thing together. At the top of each bone scraping against the ceiling with each breath was a sharp, aged claw. Veins and sinew weaved through the fabric of flesh like some kind of grim, woven art. And dead center of it was the woman's head. Her face was purpled-possibly from the lack of-or maybe an influx of blood to her head. A stretched purple mass lay over her forehead. Her red hair fanned out and down and around her, the ends seeming to become a part of the wall. Her face looked like it might have once been beautiful; Full lips, narrow nose and a delicate jawline that flattered her apple cheeks. Her eyes were oddly a bright green, staring listlessly ahead as if seeing nothing but oddly aware of everything. Yugi jumped nervously when they blinked. But she didn't look at him. Another rattling gasp had him stumbling back. He'd better go. He turned around to keep walking and froze again where he stood. He wasn't alone in the tunnels anymore.**_

 _ **Yugi hardly dared to breathe.**_

 _ **Standing in front of him was an enormous creature, unlike anything Yugi had ever seen here. The beast was massive-over seven feet tall if he had to guess. Thick, bulky muscle covered this thing from head to toe. It's skin was a dark grey color, the lips thin and black. On the chest were four dark ovals made of mystic topaz, glittering darkly in the light. Huge ram horns starting from black to fade to a light amber reached from forehead to the back of it's skull. Dark armor covered the hips and legs, with hard grieves on the arms and hands. Two huge armored shoulder pads made it look even bigger than he already was. He didn't know what kind of metal was used, but it had a rainbow effect, the color of the metal shifting from red to blue to purple with each breath the monster took. A long, thick tail like a serpent's waved slowly behind him ( He was sure this creature was a him) and on his back were two folded, bladed wings made of the same metal. And in the beast's hand-what he had been dragging on the ground-was a long staff. The handle was pitch black, and the weapon itself was an ornate dual pronged trident. It looked like it was made for the most intense of battles.**_

 _ **But what really set this creature apart were the eyes. Two glowing eyes like green acid set in a skeletal face stared directly at him. And they were filled with malice. This thing wasn't like the others who had up 'til now only mindlessly attacked whatever was near. No, this one was intelligent...and it wanted Yugi. It banged the staff-end of the weapon on the floor once, opening it's jaws to reveal several fanged teeth as it roared in challenge. A challenge Yugi knew he could not meet. He had no weapon, and no matter what punches he threw at this thing he knew his hits would be as effective as fly-swats to the beast. He had to run. As if the creature sensed his intentions it snarled angrily at him...then thrust the trident forward. Yugi ducked, summer-salting under the staff as it whipped over his head and he used his hands to push himself from the ground. He stumbled slightly, but quickly regained his footing as he took off. Behind him the beast roared in anger, and then, to his horror, the thing gave chase.**_

 _ **It was fast. Really fast. Faster than it's bulky frame led one to believe. He could hear the pounding of the armored feet on the ground, feel the earth reverberate under him with each angry step aimed at him. A shadow behind him told him to duck. Yugi hunched low and skidded around a stone corner-crash! The trident had hit stone, sending chunks clattering to the ground. Yugi didn't dare look back. He saw another cross of tunnels and on a whim took the left one. As he ran, he very much had the sense that he was in some form of labyrinth. But how to get out? He knew the smart thing would be to shut his flashlight off so that the thing couldn't find him. But then, how would he see an exit if he did? A bellow behind him told Yugi the thing was on his trail...and catching up. Left, right, right, straight, right, left right, left, left. He couldn't keep this up forever. He ran straight through the next cross-section, noting that the ground tilted up here, like running up a ramp. He prayed this meant he was almost out.**_

 _ **He was no longer running, but his pace had lightened to a jogger's pace. His legs shook and his lungs ached with each breath. His arm was stinging like hell and his leg sent pounding pain all throughout the right side of his body. A crash of steel to stone had Yugi limping in a hurry to increase his pace. There! On the far left wall was an ornately crafted black door. Hieroglyphics crafted in gold wove through the door's surface, a falcon's head serving as the door handle. Through that brief look Yugi knew some form of protection prayers were written on the door. Maybe it meant Mr. Tall, dark and scary couldn't follow him here? A roar down the hall. He had no choice. Grabbing the handle Yugi threw his weight against the door. The passage opened easily, so much so that Yugi nearly fell through the opening. He used the flacon knob and the frame to steady himself before he swung around and hastily slammed the door shut. He sagged against the door, panting heavily. He listened on the other side.**_

 _ **It was quiet.**_

 _ **" I win."**_

 _ **Yugi slowly turned around in dread.**_

 _ **The king lounged lazily in his chair, sipping wine from a gold and sapphire encrusted goblet. " I must thank my emissary for guiding you here. Although I must say, he was quite eager for the job." He noted, setting the wine down. Fear made Yugi's heart race. Anger made his blood run hot. Yugi narrowed his eyes at the king and he balled is fists, preparing for a fight.**_

 _ **" So it was you? You sent that monster after me?!" He snarled. The king quirked an arrogant brow at Yugi's outburst and stood gracefully. **_

_**" The tunnel network you discovered runs not just though here, but through all of Kul-Elna. Each one place is connected to the next. A safety precaution implemented by the townsfolk here. But if one does not know their way around in the labyrinth, then it can just as easily become a tomb." He said, letting the implications like heavily in the air. Yugi scoffed and glared hard at the king.**_

 _ **" So what? Am I supposed to thank you or something** your highness? **" He mocked. The king smirked uncaringly and crossed his arms over his chest.**_

 _ **" You're welcome." He quipped lightly. Yugi scowled in disgust. This smarmy bastard planned the whole thing. Yugi was never supposed to win, only to think that he could. Talk about a rigged game!**_

 _ **" Cheater." Yugi spat. The pharaoh chuckled darkly.**_

 _ **" I only instructed that you run and that the game would end wither when I captured you or when you escaped. I never said manipulation wasn't a factor, Little One." He replied smoothly.**_

 _ **" You never said it was, either!" Yugi snapped, irritated and angry at the whole mess. Just who did this bastard thig he was?! " Who the hell are you, anyways?!"**_

 ** _" I am pharaoh of Khemet, and you'd do well to remember that, young Yugi."_** _**He said arrogantly.**_ _ **Yugi huffed at the proclamation and he crossed his own arms over his chest, miffed.**_

 _ **" Oh, so no name then? A pharaoh is a title-a thing, not a person. So are you just calling yourself a thing then?" He snipped. The king's expression darkened and he dropped his arms slowly and took an intimidating step forward.**_

 _ **" Yugi, beware. I have been tolerant until now. I can be cruel." He waned, his tone low and dangerous. Yugi could have cared less.**_

 _ **" Tolerant?! The fuck you have! I've been chased by monsters, beaten up, torn up, thrown down, separated form everyone I love and everything that's important to me-FORCED TO PLAY YOUR GOD DAMN BLOODY GAME AND YOU SAY YOU'RE TOLERANT?! IF THAT'S YOUR IDEA OF TOLERANT THEN FEEL FREE TO KISS MY ASS!" He screamed. In a flash his head was snapped harshly to the side from the force of the open-handed slap dealt to his face. He grunted in pain as the force of the hit caused the contents of his skull to rattle. Before he could blink his neck was then seized by a powerful hand and he was slamed in to the wall hard. Yugi growled in pain as the Pharaoh loomed over him threateningly. Up close it wasn't the king's face, but a glimmer that caught Yugi's eyes and he focused on it. There, just below the jeweled collar... The Pharaoh's cartouche.**_

 _ **He looked the cartouche over carefully, translating the script in his mind.** ' Eagle, so...that's an ' A.' Loaf...'T'...reed, so that's an ' E'... A smaller bird? No...I think it's an owl, which would make that a 'M'. And...another bird...a chick maybe? So then that's a 'U.' A-T-E-M-U...' _

_**" Atemu." Yugi said, his voice barely above a whisper. For one moment there was absolute silence. The crimson king's expression grew stern as he slowly released his hold on the boy's neck and stepped back to regard the boy.**_

 _ **" You know my name." He sneered, offended that this CHILD had dared obliterate his titles to only call him by a name reserved only to be said by rights to the gods. Uncaring of the king's distain Yugi mentally cheered and patted himself on the back. He knew his name! Ha! A mystery thousands of years in the making, and he decoded it in two minutes. Score! A bellow from the hall halted whatever else the Pharaoh was to do or say next. It sounded pained, like a wounded animal. Atemu glowered in distain at the sound. Without a word or a backward glance the king stormed away, the door slamming shut behind him. Now was his chance! Yugi ran to the door, yanking hard. Locked. He turned around and ran to the window. It was pitch black out there. He couldn't even see the ground below him. Only an empty abyss. Yugi slamed his hand down on the window sil, growling angrily. Perfect. Now what? He walked away and cast his eyes around the room... Until a glimmer caught his gaze.**_

 _ **The goblet of wine sat innocently in the flickering candlelight, the gold glittering in the dark. Yugi wasn't much of a drinker. He'd tried wine a couple of times, but had never really aquired a taste for it. Combined with the first time he had a hangover-the headache, the dizziness, the vomiting...Yeah. First and last time. He didn't like alcohol. No question. But given that he no longer had water in his bottle, he began to think he might make an exception this time. His scratchy throat and cotton mouth agreed with him. Yugi picked up the cup and slowly brought it to his lips. The liquid went down like liquid morphine to his throat. It was tart and sweet, whatever this stuff was. He could detect the faintest traces of alcohol, but it wasn't overwhelming. It made the drink bearable. It had a strange taste to it as well, one he couldn't decide if it was good or it was bad. Somewhere in the back of his mind as he drank, he recalled that old saying; ' Never take from a stranger.' But tell that to a man who's been chased by monsters continuously, trapped in a world of suffocating fog and darkness, pushed to his mental and moral limits, and has hardly had a single thing to drink all damn day.**_

 _ **He emptied the goblet quickly, then set the cup back down on the table. At once he began regretting his decision to drink it. He felt light-headed and began feeling disoriented. The ground felt unsteady to him-like he was standing on the balloonish floor of a bouncy-house rather than sturdy stone. His blood rushed to his head and he staggered back to lean against the bed half-sitting half-lying on the edge. Was this because he drank so fast on an empty stomach? He'd heard that was never a smart move to make with drinks. No, this felt like something else. No way would one goblet make him feel this out of it. Or this fast. Then through the haze of his mind it became clear. And he cursed.**_

 _ **" Fuck."**_

 _ **He'd been drugged.**_

 _ **Mentally slamming his head in to the wall he currently couldn't reach he struggled to stand and gripped the bedpost for support. That damn psychotic bastard had drugged him up to...to...do whatever he was planning to him. Unpleasant thoughts of torture drifted though his mind and he shook his head. He had to get out of here. He had to escape! He had-CRASH! Yugi fell to the floor, knocking the small table and it's contents down to the floor with him.** ' I have to remember how my legs work.' **He grumbled mentally. Okay, try again. He sluggishly crawled to his feet, his limbs slow to react. Like a cheaply made doll his limbs felt disconnected and floppy. Yugi's spirits lifted when he was able to slouch in to a sort of standing position, unaware that the door to the room had opened. He gripped the bedpost again and began to weakly stagger forward...and a strong, muscular arm snaked around his waist. " None of that now, Yugi. I daresay you shouldn't be moving so much right now." Atemu's smooth voice washed over him, and he could hear the smug satisfaction in his voice. That alone pissed him off. Never mind the fact that the goddamn bastard DRUGGED HIM!**_

 _ **" You...would say that...you coward." The world stopped turning. Time itself froze. Yugi dared a lazy look in his eyes, only to meet the fires of hell. Atemu's posture became rigid, his eyes blazing with fury and his grip on his waist tightened.**_

 ** _" What did you say?" He asked, his voice low and his tone dangerous. By what right did this whelp have to pass such judgement on he, a living god? Who was he, this child to dare offend his majesty? Through his anger however, he still had to admit it; He was a little impressed. NO ONE in his life had ever spoken to him so brazenly. By Apep, he had before had people whipped within an inch of their lives for even looking at him the wrong way._** _' The boy seems to lack fear.'_ ** _He thought. His eyes blazed as the boy in his arms smirked dazedly at him._** _' I shall have to instill the fear IN him.'_ ** _Everyone had a place in life, and Atemu thought it was high time his little light learned his. He jerked the boy harshly to stand by the shoulders. Yugi grunted in pain, then scoffed at the bravado the man was showing. Maybe it was because he was drugged, but Yugi could have cared less about the_** _ **repercussions**_ ** _, even though he knew testing the Pharaoh's wrath was a dangerous thing._**

 _ **" You heard me." He slurred. " You're...not...man enough...to face me head on... So you drugged me...to... I don't know what. And I don't care. I...hmmmm." He sighed and smiled cheekily at his dark half, who watched him with unblinking eyes. " I know you now. You...use your stupid magic...and stupid underhanded tricks to win... You can't do anything on your own. You...don't win, cuz you cheat. And...cowards cheat. So you're a coward. And...you're a prick." He finished, smiling with a lazy, hazy zeal that was usually only sported by the drunk. He didn't notice when Atemu knocked him out from under the knees so that he was being held bridal-style. He wasn't paying attention when the man walked him over to the bed. Only when he felt the satiny sheets against his hands did he register that he was now lying down. He wanted to get up. He wanted to fight this madman and take him out-incapacitated or not. But...the bed was so comfy... Maybe just a quick rest. Then he could kick his ass.**_

 _ **Yugi closed his eyes. He was tired, but oddly his mind was still working. And his mind slowly began processing what was happening beyond his closed eyes. He heard rustling, like cloth. Was he getting something out of his closet? Then he felt the bed shift. He was now on the bed with him.** ' Oh, God what does he want now?' **He wondered, feeling exasperated with all of this. He felt his legs jerk lightly as his boots were pulled off. Socks casually peeled away. He felt a hand touch his belt buckle. Then the buckle coming undone. Yugi slapped his hand. Atemu pushed his hand away and continued. Belt was undone. The button to his pants were undone now. Zipper down. Vest pushed from his shoulders. His upper-half was being lifted by Atemu's strong arms. Deft hands quickly upended the cloth over his head. Lay back down. The pants were gone now. His boxers were next to follow. Now he was completely naked.** ' That's not good.' **His mind supplied.** ' Why?' **He asked himself. Only when he felt Atemu lean down to kiss his lips did it all fall in to place. He didn't want to torture him. Oh, no. Atemu wanted him. The body pressed flush to his-and the hardness it came with was proof of that.**_

 _' That's why!' **His mind screamed.**_

 _ **Yugi jerked at the feeling of Atemu's body on his. He hissed though his teeth. His skin was cold as ice. He tried to push the man off of him, but found his limbs were still uncoordinated and ragdoll-like. He could only weakly push at him. Atemu pulled his hands away and pinned one to the side of is head. The other he used for something different. He felt something cold and wet enter his body, and he felt himself stiffen. It felt weird. A second slick something was pushed in. Oh, those were his fingers. He felt Atemu circle his insides with what he could only assume was oil, by the feel of it. A pause. Yugi felt him adjust his weight... Then Atemu entered his body with a snap of his hips. Yugi cried out in pain as he was forcibly filled, the oil in his entrance and coating Atemu's member making the entry as quick and perfect as a gunshot. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't breathe. Atemu was already moving, pounding away at him making him feel both pleasure and pain all at once. Yugi grunted and bucked his hips to try and throw the man off of him-and the grunt turned in to a cry of pleasure. Something else was happening now. Atemu's dick was hitting something inside of him that was sending shots of pure pleasure down his spine. He mewled and moaned with each thrust, telling the pharaoh that he had found the one place Yugi could never deny him. He increased his speed drastically, hitting that spot as hard and as fast as he could. He put all his strength forward and Yugi arched and cried out. The shots of pleasure were coming rapidly but something else was happening now. Bolts of what he could only describe of as pure energy were surging through his body with each thrust the Pharaoh made. It was like when they kissed before, but far more intense adding to the pleasure and pain he was feeling. His walls were tightening and he pulled at the wrist Atemu was still holding down. He weakly pushed at Atemu with his free hand again on instinct, though the him that was still somewhat self-aware was wondering why.**_

 _ **Atemu took the hand from his shoulder to pin it on the other side of the boy's head. He kissed him roughly, pushing his tongue past his sweet lips to taste nirvana as he felt his own walls tighten. Yugi couldn't hold back anymore. He screamed in the kiss as he came, his own release triggering the king's own. Atemu cried out, the sound muffled by their kiss. He shuddered in pleasure as his essence filled his light, coating his walls generously. But it wasn't enough. He needed more. Atemu kept the pace, even as Yugi's own sensitive prostate begged for release. Pleasurable pain wracked his body as Yugi involuntarily jerked with each thrust, feeling his insides clench around Atemu's manhood painfully. It didn't take long for them to cum again. Yugi released on their lower halves again, and Atemu shot his milky seed in to him again. He gradually slowed to a stop until he was rocking softly inside of him, and Yugi moaned. Whether it was a moan of pain or pleasure, he wasn't sure. But Atemu wasn't done. He wanted something more now.**_

 _ **He jerked his dick out of the boy, earning a shout of pain from him. Then he lifted his hips and slowly he lowered himself on to Yugi's aching penis. Yugi arched in to him as he felt the pharaoh's walls around him.** ' Oh, God...!' **The tightness felt good. Very good. But at the same time...it felt so cold. As cold as Atemu's hand when he first touched him. As cold as the body that took him. Atemu raised his hips until only Yugi's tip was inside of him...then he thrust back down. Both let out a shout of pleasure as Atemu began pumping his hips up and down. Yugi jutted his hips up to meet his thrusts each time, too far gone in the pleasure to care anymore whether this was wrong or right. With each thrust Yugi felt the man's walls tighten, and oh...it felt so good. Their hips moved quicker, their breathing ever more ragged. Atemu's grip on his wrists became tighter-there was bound to be some bruising. No doubt about it. But right now Yugi simply felt too good. Their moment soon came and Yugi released deep inside of Atemu, relishing in the feeling of Atemu's walls spasaming around him as he came with him. Atemu collapsed on the boy, both utterly exhausted. The pharaoh lifted himself off of Yugi, who whined in discomfort. The pressure to his wrists was lifted as both knew Yugi no longer had the strength to move. Atemu left momentarily, only to come back with a cloth.**_

 _ **Yugi's torso and member were wiped clean, then he felt the man's absence. He must be cleaning himself off now. Whatever. He was tired. He needed to sleep. Yugi rolled over and shifted his body to lay on the side. He could feel his mind drifting in to unconsciousness. Yugi felt him. Atemu slipped the satin covers over them both, pressing his chest in to Yugi's back. Arms wrapped around him. Yugi allowed it. There was nothing he could do about it now.** ' But when I wake up, we're going to have a serious talk about this.' **He thought.**_

 _ **With a final sigh Yugi fell asleep.**_

* * *

 ** _The first thing he felt was pain. Yugi groaned as his senses slowly began coming back to him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly as he gradually regained consciousness. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep, and it was impossible to tell any form of time from the pure black-ness outside of the window. He was however, very glad to discover... He was alone. The Pharaoh was gone. Yugi sighed heavily in relief. About time. Relief soon gave way to a mixture of both mild anger and indignant irrigation. This encounter, if that's what this could be called, was by no means his first time-and for that Yugi was glad. Not only because it would have been a shitty first time otherwise, but also because as a virgin he might have bled to death from such brutal internal tearing. And his stinging insides-both then and now told him there had definitely been that. He felt inclined to just lie there in pain and sulk, which he was entitled to, but he was alone at last. He had to get out now while he could. Yugi sat up, hissing through his teeth as pain lanced down his back and throbbed through his body. This was not going to be fun._**

 ** _He moved slowly, forced to take his time as his body pulsed painfully with each move he made. His clothes had been thrown carelessly to the floor. He had to bend down. Great. He hissed and groaned in pain as he picked up his clothes, his aching muscles crying in pain. Yugi dressed himself quietly and as quickly as his body would allow. He winced in self-sympathy as he pulled his clothes over bruised skin and red scratches. The bandage on his arm was slightly red from blood that had seeped through. He could only hope the stitches hadn't torn. The gash in his leg was deep, but not unmanageable. It was scabbing over anyway. He could pull through. As for his backpack it lie on its side by the bed. A quick check showed that the contents within were untouched. Good. Now there was just one thing left: Leaving._**

 ** _Yugi wasn't naive enough to think for one moment that he could leave through the bedroom door. And that's probably what Atemu was expecting anyway. The window was definitely not an option. That left Yugi only one way out... The door to the labyrinth. No doubt that beastly brute with the trident was down there waiting for him, along with god only knew what else. But Atemu had said the labyrinth covered the whole town, with entrances to the tunnels hidden all over Kul-Elna. So by that logic, if he had found this door, then whichever way he went he was bound to find another. Especially if he ran fast enough. The decision made Yugi took a deep breath-then yanked open the door and ran in to the darkness, quickly shutting the door behind him before he could chicken out and change his mind. For awhile he simply stood in the darkness, practically holding his breath as he listened to the shadows around him. It was quiet. Yugi knew the smart thing to do would be to leave the flashlight off, but then it would be impossible to find a way out. With no other choice left to him Yugi slowly brought his hand up and clicked on the light on his vest._**

 ** _Nothing. Only black greeted his sight. Okay. Start walking. Yugi breathed deeply as he took off in the darkness at a light jogging pace, having learned by now that there was no such thing as a casual pace here. A high pitch of sound made him pause, like a hinge on a door. Did something just enter the labyrinth? Yugi didn't stay to find out. He resumed his jog, picking up his pace. A demonic howl rang ominously through the air as the walls shook around him. Somehow, somewhere inside himself he knew it was Atemu. And he knew that the howl was one of rage. He knew Yugi was gone._** _' Damn it!' **Time to run again. A shriek behind him had Yugi's blood running cold. He recognized that sound. He looked behind him as he ran, confirming his fears. A beetle body with two heads... It was those creatures who had torn his arm up. They were back and in full force as they scuttled across the floors and burst through bloody pusses in the flesh walls around him. A pained feminine cry sounded eerily behind him in the dark. Was it the head of that woman on the wall crying? A beetle screetched as it made a jump for his leg. Yugi dodged the jump and ran faster. A yank behind him caused Yugi to lose his balance and he fell back with a shout of fear and surprise. Two of the things had latched on to his backpack, which had caused him to fall. Not again! Screaming in anger he lashed out, kicking and punching anything in reach as they began swarming over and around him.**_

 _ **BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

 ** _The loud sounds-whatever they were, seemed to scare them. They scuttled and clicked and keened around him in a confused and flustered flurry. A footstep in the dark. A light in Yugi's peripheral vision._**

 ** _BANG! BANG!_**

 _ **The light suddenly hit Yugi directly in the eyes and he raised his hands to shield both himself and his vision. He couldn't see who it was. Yugi was given no time to react as the stranger grabbed him by his backpack and dragged him away from the screetching monsters. He was thrown in to a room, the only light source being Yugi's light and the light from the stranger. The door was slammed shut, leaving the two in the darkness. Yugi panted heavily and scrambled in to a sitting positon. It was then that he got his first good look at his rescuer...and he nearly wept tears of joy right then and there. Eyes of honey-brown stared in to his, an impish smile on his face. He swept the blonde bangs from his eyes with one gun-held hand while the other held up his flashlight. The bright gold shield badge of the DCPD glinted faintly in the light.**_

 _ **" Hey, Yuge. Some vacation, huh?" He asked, his tone light despite the sarcasm. All Yugi could do was laugh.**_

 _ **" Joey."**_

* * *

 _ **So that's that! As you can see the votes are in and Yugi kept the locket. Yaaay! Joeeey! ( Claps) The creature that Yugi saw on the wall was ' wall of illusion.' The monster that chased Yugi in the tunnels was ' Reign-Beaux, Overlord Of Dark World.' Now why did it want to kill our little Yugi so bad? Hmmmm... And of course the worm lynx came back to pick on our Yugi again. So What's next for our trapped duo?! Please R &R and as always bless your happy happiness. :)**_


	5. A Rain Of Brass Petals

**_Yo, guys! It's been awhile! Took me forever and a day between work and life but here it is! The next chapter of Burial Ground! Enjoy!_**

 ** _DISCALIMER AND WARNING: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR MONSTERS THEREIN. VIOLENCE, GORE AND SEXUAL CONTENT TO BE SEEN IN THIS CHAPTER. THIS FILM HAS BEEN RATED M BY THE AUTHOR'S CONSCIENCE ASSIOCIATION. PARENTAL AND VIEWER DISCRESION IS ADVISED._**

* * *

 ** _A Rain Of Brass Petals_**

 ** _Yugi allowed himself to completely collapse in relief against the wall as Joey holstered his gun and rushed over to kneel beside his friend. He was forgiving with the flashlight, shining it close enough to see Yugi without hitting his friend's sensitive violet eyes. He took in his haggard appearance, bracing a hand to Yugi's shoulder. He looked terrible: His face was drawn and tight with pain, his once healthy pale skin was now ashen and slightly dampened from clamminess. His eyes were hollow and rimmed red. And it was hard to ignore the blood, wear and tear to his clothing. " Jesus Yuge, what happened to ya?" Joey asked, his voice filled with concern. Yugi shrugged one shoulder tiredly._**

 ** _" Oh you know; Murder, monsters, rape, strangers in the dark, prophecies, psychos...basically all the worst parts of the Bible." Yugi rattled off dryly. Joey frowned down at him._**

 ** _" This ain't the time for jokes, Pal." He chided bluntly._**

 ** _" Wasn't making any. " Yugi soft countered. For a second time he looked his best friend over._**

 ** _" What happened?" He asked again. Yugi shook his head dismissively._**

 ** _" You first." He pressed. " How did you find me?" Yugi asked. Joey huffed, knowing Yugi wouldn't let up until he got his way. Joey surrendered with a tired sigh._**

 _ **" I woke up in the dark. I looked around but didn't find anyone. Then I tried to radio for help, but my walkie didn't work. All it does is this." Joey reached around behind him and produced the black walkie-talkie. He clicked the radio on and a burst of static noise blasted from the small device. Yugi frowned in confusion as Joey clicked it off and clipped it back on to his belt. " Yeah. And I noticed after a while that it only does that when those monsters are around. Other than that the line is dead silent." He mused.**_

 _ **" So you've seen them too?" Yugi asked anxiously. On the one hand he was relieved to know that someone else was seeing what he was seeing. At least that meant he wasn't going crazy. On the other hand, what did that mean for Joey? What had he been put through?**_

 _ **" Yeah I have. Weird-ass look'in monsters right out of somethi'n between a horror flick and some dark lovecraftian novel." He said, shaking his head in disbelief. " But they scat real quick once I began taki'n shots at 'em. I wandered around for a bit, 'til I found some paper wrappers and bloody gauze on the ground. So I knew you was down here too, ya litterbug." Joey teased. Yugi snorted in good-humor and smirked at him in return. Smirking back Joey continued. " So I followed your trail, and I almost caught up with ya. I even saw ya. But there was this wizard look'in guy in purple with you?" He questioned. Yugi sighed.**_

 _ **" Yeah. He told me his name is Mahad, or The Dark Magician." He supplied. Joey snorted.**_

 ** _" Yeah, well, whoever he is I didn't trust him, so I decided to hang back and follow you until when it looked like you needed some back-up. I don't know if I tripped a switch or what, but the next thing I know I'm falli'n down a frigging slip n' slide from hell then down a trap door and I wound up in these tunnels. I've been wandering around down here shooting at monsters ever since. I honestly think it was just dumb luck that I found you, Yuge. I heard ya scream and I followed the sound. Then I saw you getting attacked and opened fire, and now here we are." He concluded. Yugi nodded thoughtfully as Joey let out a irritated huff. " Alright now pal, I spilled my guts so now its your turn." He commanded quietly. " What happened?"_**

 ** _There was nothing he could do but tell his story. Yugi knew he couldn't evade forever. Joey was as stubborn as a mule. He wouldn't let up until his curiosity was sated. So with a world weary sigh Yugi began to talk. He recounted how he woke up in the dark, searching for help. He described in great detail the first monster he met...and killed. Yugi recounted all of the horrible creatures he'd fallen victim to since. And when he pulled at his shirt to expose the self-help stitches he had to administer, Joey's face properly turned green at the gruesome sight his bloody and bruised skin displayed. When Yugi began describing what happened when he met Mahad, his friend's expression grew dark. Yugi then began telling him the worst of it: Meeting Atemu. When he told Joey about the eerie physical similarly between them, Joey's demeanor turned incredulous at the idea that an apparent psychopath could share an identity with his best friend. And it got worse when Yugi told him about the Pharaoh's game. The cat and mouse way he was forced to play, the injury to his leg and the beastly monster Atemu had sicked on him to ensure he would win. But absolutely nothing he'd told so far could prepare the cop when he shakily recounted the drugging Atemu slid him... And the rape that followed. Joey's fists shook angrily as his friend then described the aftermath and his eventual escape back in to these tunnels, finishing quietly to their reunion. Joey sat in silence for several minutes. When he spoke, his voice was filled with anger and dark promise._**

 ** _" I'm gonna kill 'em. Dat's it-he's a dead man." He declared, prepping his gun with an ominous jerk to the chamber, the gun giving a satisfying click to its master's will. Yugi shook his head vigerously as he placed a hand on the gun, even though he agreed with his friend one hundred percent._**

 ** _" No Joey, you can't. Look, I've seen first hand what he's capable of. Going in guns blazing is not gonna work." Joey growled angrily and grit his teeth._**

 ** _" Then what are we supposed to do?! Become his new pets?!" He spat. Yugi huffed angrily, his own irrigation apparent._**

 ** _" The Pharaoh's been treating this whole thing like a game, so I think we have to, too. And in any game every player has a weakness. We just have to find his." He mused aloud._**

 ** _" How?" Joey asked, his anger and desperation bleeding through his voice. Before Yugi could answer him, a high-pitched beeping sounded in the still air. The beep was followed by a static blast as Joey's radio began going haywire, seemingly of it's own accord. Yugi's eyes zeroed in on the device, his gaze suspicious._** ' _Didn't Joey just say that happens when-?'_ ** _A_ _low beastial growl vibrated outside of the door...followed by the unmistakable sound of metal scraping against stone. Both shot to their feet, Yugi stumbling due to his pained body. He knew that growl. He at once felt himself break out into a cold sweat as the static grew louder and Joey aimed the gun cautiously at the door. The Pharaoh's attack guard was back._**

 ** _" That's him!" Yugi warned, his limbs shaking. Joey gripped the gun with both hands, his eyes locked on the door. Without warning, the trident shot though the door, the friends dodging the weapon barely in time._**

 ** _" Shit!" Joey swore. The attack didn't stop there. The monster snarled in anger then swung the trident out, the metal on the door screetching as it was torn. Joey didn't hesitate. As the trident swung round again, the two ducked for cover as the officer opened fire. The shots rang out in the dark as the first two bullets hit the beast in the hand and upper arm respectively. The creature roared in pain then jerked back from the door, the trident scraping the door's metal wounds as it was withdrawn. For a split second, all was quiet. Then with a deafening bang the door was blasted open by the monster's powerful fist. The friends both dove to the floor as the doors flew off the hinges to bang to the floor around them. Yugi gave an involuntary cry of alarm as Joey opened fire again. Though his aim never wavered, the attack held only a little. The beast bled when shot, twitching in pain with each shot, but otherwise did not show any signs of slowing down as it walked towards them, growling threateningly._**

 ** _The friends scrambled to their feet, Joey cursing as the next shot only yielded an empty click. " Fuck!" Yugi crouched down as the beast banged the weapon to the floor, clearly in a bid to challenge them. Joey hastily emptied the empty magazine from the gun and struggled to insert the next set with shaking hands. The beast growled, smiling in anticipation through it's fangs._** ** _" Yuge! Get behind me!" He urged. Yugi didn't need telling twice. He shot to his friend's side as Joey successfully inserted the fresh mag. Wordlessly he reached down and jerked a hidden steel knife from his right boot and handed it to Yugi. Yugi took the knife shakily and held it in a backhanded defensive stance. Joey took aim. " Get ready to run." He warned. Before either one could blink a bright blast suddenly shot out beyond the doorway and knocked the monster down. The monster roared in anger from it's place on the floor. And as it lumbered up slowly what came through the door was the last thing either man expected to see: A being that clearly did not belong to the dark remnants of this world. He-somehow they knew it was a he-was clad in armor, standing at what Yugi guessed was at least eight feet tall. The helmet was white and blue, a black visor and a white mouth piece hiding the man's face from view. At the top of the helmet was a gold crescent moon, a brilliant red ruby at the center. The suit he wore was mechanical, from the blasters on his robotic arms to the white and blue engines on his legs and feet. A sturdy crimson chest plate pulsed with power as the lights from the wires raced across his chest just under the surface. Blue sturdy plates protected his shoulders and hips. Red metal pads rested on his knees. The robotic soldier strode in to the room as if he owned it...then stood in front of them protectively as he aimed the blaster on his right arm at the monster._**

 ** _" Joey, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Yugi asked cautiously._**

 ** _" You mean the big damn transformers robot standing by the scary pissed off demon?" Joey asked, his tone flat. But stranger than the robotic warrior's arrival was how...familiar he felt. He had seen him before. Yugi was certain of it. But for the life of him he couldn't think of where! The question itched irritatingly at the back of his mind, just out of reach. The robot turned his head slightly to look directly at Yugi, and he could feel his eyes on him. For a moment both man and machine simply stared at one another. Joey watched the silent exchange curiously. " Hey Yugi? You know this thing? "_**

 ** _" Yeah, I think I do." He said, his voice soft._**

 ** _" So it's on our side?" He pressed. Yugi nodded silently. Somehow through their shared gaze Yugi could tell the robot was smiling at him. Ahead of them the monster stood to full height, weapon at the ready... Then the robot jerked his head to the side in the universal ' get out of here' way. He understood._**

 ** _" C'mon. Let's go." Yugi urged quietly, the beast roaring angrily as he pointed his trident at the lot of them. The robot turned around and began firing off another round of energy blasts from it's gauntlets as Yugi and Joey ducked and ran. They took off down the dark, endless hallway. Yugi looked back as banging and screetching sounds ricochet from the room. He was worried, and prayed that not only would they make it out..._**

 ** _But that their strange protector might survive, too._**

* * *

 ** _The room was cold, but then, it had always been. He sighed in boredom where he lay naked on the bed, absent-mindedly stroking her hair as she continued to suck him off in an attempt to pleasure him. But Atemu was oddly hollow whereas once upon a time, this would have been quite the pleasant distraction. But ever since he got to taste his Yugi, to hold him, to take him as his own...nothing else seemed to measure up. Hell, it was more like a challenge than any actual want that had him wishing he could cum already. He closed his eyes and imagined it was Yugi and not this woman sucking at his dick so enticingly. He imagined it was Yugi's hands massaging his hips and legs and not hers. It helped to arouse him, and after a few more minutes, the end goal was finally reached and Atemu sighed with relief as he finally came, the witch on his lap drinking up all of it._**

 ** _She said nothing-a blessing. When she had once been human, all the woman ever did was talk and play at seduction as if she knew how. In life, she had been a gift to him from a lord in the mysterious east. Vivian had been her name. With long black hair, eyes shaped like a cat's and skin as pale as fresh milk she had been quite the exotic beauty. But her beauty was only skin deep. Like her father who gifted her, all she wanted was to insert herself in his court and in his bed, vying for a position of power within his realm. Like all the rest, when the curse came she too eventually succumbed to the true her hidden beneath her silk kimonos. She had not changed very much. It seemed she was one of the few who lived their lives with honesty-be it good or ill. She had never hidden her ambitions from him or her nature. So he wasn't too surprised when her appearance was only slightly altered._**

 ** _Her hair was still long, silky and black. Though her doe-brown eyes had been stained crimson, the color weeping it's way down to stain even under her eyes-as if she had wept blood. Her milky skin now held a bluish hue, like a corpse. He always did suspect she was dead inside. Her nails were long now, stained permanently red like her lips. The kimono she slipped back on her body was one of the grander ones she would parade herself around in at one of his festivals. She affixed her fanning gold hairpieces back in to her locks-befitting of a princess-and then picked up the skull scythe that she now always carried with her. It was true Vivian liked to witness the executions he often held at the palace. It seemed like sport to her. Now she had the means to satisfy her bloodlust as well as her lust for his body. Yes, in many aspects she was the same. Only her voice was the biggest change, for now she had none. It was a side-effect many met when transformed. In their truest, most monsterous forms as beset on them by the curse, one became more animal than human. They followed only their most primal instincts and most basic needs when like this, and possessing a mind more animal than human...many like Vivian lost the ability to speak. But this didn't seem to bother her much. As long as she got to kill and fornicate in the same day, she was satisfied._**

 _ **And like all of his monsterous subjects, she was always eager and willing to please him.**_

 ** _As he sat up to dress himself she walked to the door, the scythe scraping the stone floor as she walked. She paused at the doorframe, sending him a sensuous smirk before turning and disappearing from his view. The silent promise would have once enticed him. Now all he felt was frustration. His body had been pleasured to a form of completion, but he was still unsatisfied. Atemu finished dressing then began making his way to the throne room, his thoughts only of Yugi. His bright violet eyes, his soft, silky skin. He had been furious when he returned to find his little light gone. Though he would concede; It was bold of Yugi to venture once again in to the darkness. Especially when both knew what was waiting for him there. The monsterous animal had appeared in his realm recently, and seemed to relish in the idea of hunting down Yugi. He had herded the boy to him once before. Perhaps he may do it again. Atemu reached his throne and all but slumped down on it, resting his chin on his hand as he covered his lips with his fingers._**

 ** _Already he craved for his touch, starving for it like a man in the desert would pine for water. He longed to have his light writhing in his embrace, bucking his hips beneath him and screaming his name in wanton ecstasy. He had no patience any longer. Atemu wanted him now. He closed his eyes and mentally searched out the twisted souls loyal to him. He beckoned to them slowly as shadows swirled and danced through his fingers. They were here. He opened eyes, regarding the creatures hiding in the shadows beyond his throne. They slithered silently in the darkness, their yellow and red glowing eyes watching him excitedly. The energy in the air was palpable, brimming with the thrill of the hunt and the joy of a kill. Their electric energy hummed through the Pharaoh's veins, uplifting his spirits. " Bring me the boy." He commanded slowly. The hidden creatures responded in a series of clicks and hisses. Atemu smirked at them and continued. " Rip him, bleed him-break him if you must...but please, do try to show_** _some **restraint.**_ ** _I_ _want him alive."_**

 ** _They all bowed low to the ground, then simmered away like smoke as the shadows claimed them to aid in their bidding. Atemu settled back in to his throne like a cat and smiled to himself._**

 ** _His Yugi would be back in no time._**

* * *

 _ **They walked along the dark hall, guided only by the glow of their flashlights. They hadn't been able to run far. Yugi's injuries, to his regret, had slowed them down. They heard no signs of pursuit, and after some time the radio had gone silent, so Joey insisted they take it slow. Having no place to disagree, Yugi conceded. But He kept the knife Joey gave him at his hip-strung through his belt, and Joey kept his gun out and aimed ready for even the slightest of movement. The halls all looked the same. Yugi knew there must be more secret doors somewhere. With any luck perhaps they might stumble on one. When met with random crossroads, they simply picked a random hall and kept going. The walls that were once made of flesh and vein soon gave way to the typical stone hieroglyphic walls one would expect to find in an Egyptian tomb. Yugi supposed that must mean they were going the right way.**_

 _ **That is, until after one turn to the right and through a long downward-sloping hall they came to a very different sort of place.**_

 _ **The walls were built like giant bookshelves. Slats to be counted to the high ceiling adorned each side of the hall. And housed in each slat was a coffin or a body. Some were encased in glass, others were simply there. Some even had an opened casket or sarcophagus containing a body inside. The dead lay sleeping all around them, the sheer number of them staggering. And they were all piled on each shelf, every nook all the way up to what Yugi guessed was at least a thirty-foot ceiling. Yugi automatically picked up his camera, turned it on, then began photographing anything that caught his eyes. Joey walked along beside him, shining his flashlight where needed for the necessary shots. " Of course you would want to take pictures of these things." He muttured, unnerved. Yugi shrugged this off as he adjusted the aperture for his next shot.**_

 _ **" I wanna document what I can, Joey. Besides, once we get outta here, we have to have** some **documentation of all the crazy things we're seeing. How else is anyone gonna believe us afterward?" He reasoned. Joey made a face as the flash of Yugi's camera made a small green snake slither out a skeleton's ribcage.**_

 _ **" Does it have ta be these guys though, Yuge?" He whined.**_

 _ **Though he was trying to stay calm, Yugi couldn't help but silently agree and shudder a little at the rows of skeletons lining the walls. It wasn't the dead bodies that creeped him out-after all, having traveled to untouched ancient burial grounds with his grandpa he was somewhat used to this sort of thing. No, what got him was the justified fear that these things would spring to life and attack them. And yet, with the fear there was also a strange sort of fascination. The expected mummies dotted the walls with their presence, but resting along side them were corpses from different eras. A knight lay to rest on the shelf beside him, the helmet missing-and apparently the head if the cobwebs nested at the dark hole weren't indication enough. On a lower shelf by Joey's hip were what looked like the remains of a family, all dressed in Victorian style clothing. A woman, a man... And two children. One boy, one girl. Yugi's heart clenched at the sad sight of the skeletal boy hugging yellow-boned remains of what must have been his dog and he forced his eyes away. Beside another mummy lay two skeletons, draped in simple cloth. On a higher shelf, to Yugi's fascination, was a samurai. And on the shelf behind him was a rotting corpse dressed in colorful, frilly frock like that of an eighteenth-century French nobleman. His gaze roamed beyond the wall to scan the other bodies. Different styles of dress and armor lined his sight. But curiously enough, there were also varying states of decay. Why?** ' Grandpa would be all over these if he were here.' **Yugi's camera clicked with each shot, taking both close-up and full body shots of all of them. He paused mid-shot of the samurai, and let a small smile tug at his lips.**_

 _ **" What's up, Yuge?" He asked.**_

 _ **" I just wish we were out of here and back with Grandpa. If he were down here with us he would be absolutely loving this place." He said, finalizing the settings. Joey made a non-commital sound in his throat as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Yes, doctor Mutou would be fascinated for sure. But LOVING this place? Weird monsters, big-damn bugs, spooky bleeding walls, psycho pharaohs and all? Joey wasn't all that sure. He watched as Yugi walked along the catacomb, snapping pictures where he felt it was necessary: Along the hall, a mummy, a skeleton in an old fancy dress, a headless suit of armor, a skeletal child and a section or two of the walls. The light provided by their flashlights gave the pictures an eerie glow as the shadows played along the bodies, and made the cobwebs glitter dimly through the dust. Joey leaned over curiously to look at the digital camera screen and shuddered at the creepy pictures as Yugi scrolled though them.**_

 _ **" All done there, Pal?" He asked hopefully. Yugi nodded.**_

 _ **" Almost. I just wanna do one more thing..." He switched over the camera's settings again, this time from photography mode, to film mode. He held the camera out enough that it might capture his face, then pressed the " record" button.  
**_

 _ **" This is Yugi Mutou...And to my last recollection the date was May fourth." Yugi sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. " To my best guess, I'd say It's been at least two days since the incident that trapped us here. My grandpa was invited to take part in the excavation of the lost city of Kul-Elna, and as a photographer it is my job to document what we see." Yugi shook his head, looking around himself . " At the dig site an earthquake hit and I myself fell through a fissure in the ground caused by the quake. And now I appear to be in a catacomb, located in the lost city itself ... But have to say that since my time here I feel like I'm trapped in a nightmare. All I've done is fight for my life and seen things I don't think the human mind can fully comprehend." He gave a dry laugh with little humor and smirked lightly at himself. " Lord knows I can't. But at least I'm not alone down here." He added lightly. Yugi looked behind him and then turned the camera to Joey. " Your turn." He said quietly. Joey cleared his throat and gave a small wave to the camera.**_

 _ **" Uh, hey. My name's Joey Wheeler, and I'm Yugi's best friend and an officer with the Domino police department. As an officer I was hired to run security for the excavation of Kul-Elna." Joey smirked lightly at the camera before continuing. " But as Yugi's best bud, It's my job to make sure he don't get himself killed. As for what Yugi said, yeah. It' a...it's a horror movie fanatic's dream come true down here. Just take a look at where we're at now." He pointed to a wall lined top to bottom with mummies and Yugi focused his camera here. They walked along the walls, Yugi carefully filming the other bodies-mismatched by time periods and cultures amongst the typical Egyptian mummies. " I'm seriously just waiting for these things to come to life." Joey said pensively.**_

 ** _" Ugh. Don't even joke about that, Joe." Yugi groaned._**

 ** _" Too late." Joey said. But still there was silence. The hall of the dead seemed to go on forever, and without proper light it was impossible to tell how much longer they might have to travel. A Tap. Both men stilled like deer at the sound. Yugi pivoted his camera around as Joey shined his flashlight around them._**

 ** _" You heard that?" Yugi asked quietly. Joey only nodded, his gun up and ready. Tap. There it was again. Tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap, tap, ta-screetch! Something was making noise along the wall. Was it tapping on the stone? Maybe the wood? Tap, ta-tap! It was difficult to tell. Crack! Joey and Yugi whirled around to the sound. It had come from behind them. It was a rotting, yellowed corpse with long white hair. Black socket eyes stared hollowly at them. It was lying on the bottom shelf on it's side-not moving-though it's clawed hand was pressed to the glass window enclosing it. The crack they heard it seemed, had originated there. Sprouting from it's hand was a webbing of cracked glass. Yugi zoomed his camera in on the sight as Joey shined his light carefully on the corpse. Nothing. Beeeep-buzzz-zzzzzzzzz! The noise was coming from Joey's walkie. The little red light was flickering on and off as the white noise buzzed in the air. Their eyes met at the familiar sound, dread in both of their gazes. Pound! THUD-RATTLE, RATTLE, RATTLE, RATTLE-BANG!_** ** _They spun around to face the noises, Yugi trying though trembling breaths valiantly to not let his hands shake as he filmed the happening before him._**

 _ **The coffins rattled at the lids, the containers of wood and stone vibrating violently as the air grew cold. A shattering of glass overhead had Yugi and Joey ducking for cover. The body crashed with a thud before them-one of the mummies on the walls. It jerked stiffly, then slowly turned it's head toward them, it's eyes dimly glowing yellow as it opened it's decayed mouth to moan aggressively at them. Yugi stumbled back, holding his camera up to film every second as Joey braced a hand to Yugi's shoulder. All around them the dead slowly came to life. A corpse rolled sloppily from one of the ground-level shelves. It was the Victorian woman in the dark violet gown. Even the spiders in her white up-done hair had come to life, the legs stretching and teasing the locks as they slowly crawled around the nest. She slowly got up, then her head snapped up to stare directly at them. She raised one bony hand to point at them...and scream in rage.**_

 _ **The cry seemed to excite the others as one by one-three by three the corpses came to life and began dropping, walking, crawling, slithering on their bellies toward them. " I TOLD YOU SO!" Joey screamed. He opened fire on the corpses, aiming primarily at the heads. Bang! Bang-bang-bang-bang...bang, bang-bang! Nearby mummies lost a head each due to Joey's weapon... But the bodies kept moving towards them. A shot to a shabbily clothed skeleton had the head snapping back, then he looked ahead at them and grinned, the hole in the skull not seeming to bother the skeleton one bit. The headless armor staled forward, one of the bullets pinging off the armor uselessly as it swung it's sword out at them. Jerking back, the blade missed them by a breath. Changing tactics Joey began shooting at the legs, succeeding in bringing some of them down to their knees. Again, however, they kept coming. The fallen ones crawled and limped their way. A bony hand shot out to latch on to Yugi's ankle and he yelped in surprise. It was the yellowed corpse who first broke the glass, it's white hair fanning out around it as it gaped up at him and gurgled low in it's throat. Yugi pulled his knife out in a flash and sliced at the thing's wrist, causing it to shriek and jerk it's slimy hand away. A shot. The corpse's head snapped back as blackish-green fluid oozed from the bullet hole in the side of it's head. They didn't hesitate any longer. They turned and bolted down the hall, Yugi only vaguely aware that the camera was still on and recording in his hand as they made their escape.**_

 _ **That is, until they were blocked.**_

 _ **They skidded to a halt as the light hit the figure before them. It was a soldier-or what used to be. He was sitting atop a black horse, it's head and ears covered with a silver spiked helmet. Red eyes stared threateningly at them as the animal huffed and panted, pawing at the ground in anticipation. His rider was also dressed with silver spiked armor, a long bat-like cape flowing behind him. The armor was red, covering the dead knight's lanky, bony body. He had no face, just a skull that smiled wickedly at them from underneath his silver helm. He dragged his sword along the ground, hoisting up his shield-which was crafted with the face of a demon. They didn't move back, knowing he would just give chase if they did. They could hear the rasping and groaning of the dead down the hall from them, looming ever closer in the darkness.**_

 _ **" We're trapped." Yugi said quietly. Joey fired, but was met with only a hollow click. Quickly he ejected the empty magazine out, then clipped in another.**_

 _ **" Last mag." He declared grimly. Yugi's eyes widened in alarm.**_

 _ **" You mean, that's all the bullets we have left?!" He asked nervously. Joey nodded once, his eyes affixed to the enemy.**_

 _ **" Yeah." He said quietly. Joey raised his gun as the horse huffed again, ready to fire at a moment's notice.**_

 _ **" I can't kill these things, but maybe the bullet can slow them down." He mused.**_

 _ **" The horse looks vulnerable enough. You could take it out and give us an opening." Yugi said. He hated the though of hurting an animal. But he had learned that down here, NOTHING was what it appeared to be. It was either it or them, and Yugi was voting for them. Joey nodded once, lining up his shot to a spot on the horse's head where it was not covered in armor. At the least he might be able to assure it a quick death. Yugi raised his knife as his body tensed up in preparation for an attack.**_

 _ **" Ready when you are, Pal." Joey confirmed. Before they could move, a loud rumbling to their left made even the head of the dead knight turn to the noise. Beside them a shelf of unmoving wooden coffins slid down through a slat in the floor, revealing a secret passageway. At the door was a girl. Yugi only had a moment to take in her appearance; Long, feathered brown hair brushing against caramel shoulders and wide, fearful green eyes looking at them beseechingly.**_

 _ **" Come! You must come, now!" She urged, her soft voice strained with panic. After aiming the camera at her once-just long enough to film her features, Yugi pressed the "off" button on his camera. Letting it fall back on the chord around his neck he began moving forward until a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.**_

 _ **" Whattaya doi'n?! We don't know her!" Joey hissed quietly, eyeing the knight as it lifted his sword and the horse whinnied in excitement.**_

 _ **" You see another way out?!" Yugi challenged. Joey swore under his breath. As the knight charged the duo ran towards the girl and the exit. Joey wasn't quite fast enough. Just as he was running in to the passage the sword's tip caught the back of his shirt, and the blade slid along his back. Joey cried lout in pain and fell to his knees as the blood seeped from the wound in his back. " JOEY!" Yugi rushed to his friend's side, kneeling down to take his hand in an effort to get him on his feet. Growling in pain and frustration, Joey hastily turned around and opened fire. The first bullet hit the horse's chest, causing it to whinny shrilly in pain and fall over. Using the distraction, Joey grimly aimed at the opening at the horse's head and fired again. The animal went still. The death of his steed did not seem to bother the knight, nor did it deter him. He simply flopped over and crawled sluggishly out from under the animal, his sword and shield scraping and clanging on the ground.**_

 _ **The gurgling moans and the hisses through bared teeth sounded louder now. Joey snapped the light of the flashlight to the right and sure enough, he could see the dead army coming closer. They were mere yards away now. Yugi followed his gaze then slung an arm around his neck and used the other hand to support Joey's waist. " Time to go!" The girl jumped at the man's declaration, snapping out of her momentary stunned state to run around and aid the boy in lifting Joey up. The hall went oddly quieter. The trio looked back at the dead, and the girl muttered a curse under her breath. Standing before the corpses was a single white-robed figure. He seemed to not be afraid-he wasn't moving. But then, neither were the dead ones.**_

 _ **The robed figure's hand was raised, and the teeming creatures seemed utterly stopped in their tracks. The girl shot him a suspicious glare, then turned around to begin ushering the wounded men through the hidden exit. " Hurry! This way!" With no time to argue, the men obliged, the girl slamming her fist on to a hidden switch within to close the wood and stone door behind them. Now secure Yugi and Joey allowed themselves to collapse, breaths coming out in pants as their racing hearts struggled to calm. Joey slumped against the door, face contorting in pain as his bloody back scraped the stone. Yugi was on his hands and knees, his breath shaky and his body trembling in pain and exhaustion as he looked up at the girl. She waved her hand once, muttering something he couldn't quite hear and a row of torches seemed to materialize along the wall. The hallway illuminated, Yugi reached up and clicked off the flashlight on his vest. Likewise Joey clicked off the flashlight in his hand and shoved it back in to the holster of his belt. Glaring harshly at her Joey gripped his gun tight and aimed at her chest. Savior or not, as far as he was concerned, he trusted NOTHING he saw here.**_

 ** _"Who the hell are you? And what the HELL WAS THAT?!"_**

* * *

 ** _Done! Phew this one was a doozy to write! So Reign Beaux the overlord of the dark world came back, the soldier was from toy robot box, and Vivian's form in this story was Maiden Of Macabre. In the catacombs yugi and Joey were chased by: wrightmare, wright price, wright princess, the lady in wright, headless knight, earl of demise, skull servant, the 13th grave, wandering mummy, poison mummy, king of skull servants,the gross ghost of fled dreams, reborn zombie, armored zombie and doomcalibur knight **!** And woo-hoo! Mana has entered the party! BUT! Who was the robed figure? Any guesses? Tune in next time to find out-and as always please R&R and bless your happy happiness!_**


End file.
